


Conflit d'époque

by AvocapoVegnir



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocapoVegnir/pseuds/AvocapoVegnir
Summary: Le téléphone sonne."Allo ? Allo ? Ha ! C'est étonnant de vous revoir si vite, Mike Schmidt ! Vos précédentes nuits parmi nous ne vous ont-elles pas suffit ? Vous en redemandez encore ? Soit, c'est vous qui décidez, vous êtes le gardien de nuit après tout. Vous connaissez les risques, vous connaissez notre histoire ; notre ravissante pizzeria sera toujours ouverte et prête à vous accueillir, et nos animatroniques vous traqueront à jamais. D'ailleurs, si vous sentez un souffle chaud sur votre oreille, c'est qu'ils sont sûrement déjà là. Bah, pensez à votre rémunération, ça vous donnera peut-être du courage.Bonne chance."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Five Nights at Freddy's





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une fanfiction française qui s'est égarée ici. En tout cas, si vous comprenez approximativement (ou parfaitement) le français, nous espérons que vous apprécierez !  
> Par "nous", je veux dire que nous sommes deux à avoir écrit cette grande histoire qui date de 3 ans, et que nous postons seulement aujourd'hui. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! On s'excuse pour les fautes, certaines phrases sont vraiment horribles ou mal dites, mais on a essayé d'arranger ça au mieux. Aussi, le premier chapitre est un prologue, les choses sérieuses commenceront donc au chapitre deux et il sera beaucouuup plus long !  
> Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à partager, c'est encourageant :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Il existait quelque part une pizzeria nommée Freddy's Feazbear Pizza, elle était très populaire et ce, grâce à une particularité : elle possédait des animatroniques. Ces animatroniques, à l'effigie d'ours, de lapin, de poule et de renard, étaient très appréciés des enfants qui fréquentaient la pizzeria. Ils chantaient, dansaient, et s'amusaient avec eux. Les plus aimés étaient Freddy l'ours chanteur, Bonnie le lapin guitariste, Chica la poule qui organisait les goûters, et Foxy le renard pirate. Mais ces animatroniques, destinées aux enfants, prenaient vie la nuit et se déplaçaient librement dans l'enceinte de la pizzeria où ils étaient enfermés. Devenus dangereux lorsque l'heure affichait minuit, la pizzeria embaucha un garde de nuit pour les surveiller. Il s’appelait Mike Schmidt et ne vivait pas très loin d’ici. En plein dans ses études, le jeune étudiant de 17 ans recherchait un petit job pour se remplir les poches, mais ignorait alors que, dès la tombée de la nuit, cette pizzeria qu’il trouvait si sympathique le jour se transformait en vraie maison d’horreur la nuit, et malheureusement pour lui, il avait signé un contrat qui l’obligeait à passer cinq nuits entières dans ce lieu maudit. Coincé sur sa chaise de bureau dans une pièce dont il ne pouvait que vérifier les issues à l'aide d'une simple lampe torche, son terrible calvaire commença.  
À peine eût il le temps de passer ses cinq premières nuits dans la pizzeria en compagnie des quatre animatroniques les plus populaires qu'il se retrouva entraîné pour cinq autres nuits suivantes, seulement cette fois ci, ce n'était plus quatre, mais des dizaines d'animatroniques tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres dont il devait se méfier. Les premiers animatroniques furent jugés défectueux suite à des disparitions d'enfants dans la pizzeria, et pour sauver sa réputation, Freddy's Feazbear condamna ces animatroniques au silence pour éviter que d'anciens dossiers ne refassent surface, notamment le meurtre mystérieux de cinq enfants dont les corps étaient restés introuvables. Les techniciens les mirent de côté dans le local des costumes, utilisant certaines de leurs pièces à d'autres fins. Ils devinrent rouillés, oubliés des enfants et remplacés par des modèles Toys, des versions d'eux même "plus adaptés aux enfants" à l'apparence plus mignonne. Les meurtres sur le dos de la pizzeria furent oubliés grâce aux Toys, mais le même jeu d'horreur recommence chaque nuit pour le gardien des animatroniques.


	2. Nuit 1 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos animatroniques préférés se réveillent enfin ! Voilà c'est tout, on va droit au but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On commence donc avec le réveil des animatroniques, un peu avant que minuit ne sonne. La véritable nuit se déroulera au prochain chapitre ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Freddy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne vit rien au premier regard mais la vue lui vint quelques instants après. Il n’entendait rien, à par son cœur mécanique qui tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine. D’ailleurs, il avait beau réfléchir, celui-ci ne parvenait pas à savoir où il était. Freddy sentit quelque chose bouger juste à côté de lui. Il arrivait aisément à percevoir l’agitation de son compagnon, car oui, il reconnaissait facilement le caractère débordant d’énergie de son ami Foxy. Son odeur y était pour quelque chose, certes, mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Freddy, qui possédait lui-même une odeur assez forte. Le simple fait de savoir qu’il n’était pas seul lui remontait un peu le moral et lui redonnait confiance en lui.  
Freddy étudia donc les lieux à l’aide de sa vision thermique et fit une brève analyse. Ce qu’il vit lui glaça le sang. Juste à côté de lui se trouvaient tous ses compagnons. Ils étaient démembrés, parfois même sans visage. Le cœur de Freddy se serra. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ?  
Il agita machinalement ses oreilles et se redressa d’un mouvement las. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu’il avait tous ses membres et tourna la tête vers Foxy, qui était lui aussi réveillé et visiblement en pleine forme. Il bougeait ses membres et s'étirait pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait, visiblement il avait lui aussi eût de la chance, car seuls quelques morceaux de son aspect extérieur étaient endommagés. Son corps en lui-même était encore en bon état. Le renard tourna son regard vers Freddy, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité maintenant. Son ami semblait être sain et sauf...son ami, oui, sauf qu'il ignorait d'où venait cette amitié, d'où venait cette joie de voir un autre animatronique en bon état. C'était comme si son passé avait été effacé, mais que ses sentiments restaient de même. Il détourna son regard peu confiant de celui de Freddy et vit alors deux animatroniques calés contre un mur, qui eux n'avait eut la même chance que Freddy et lui. Il s'approcha d'eux comme de cadavres, et découvrit avec horreur deux de ses anciens compagnons : Chica et Bonnie. Chica semblait être dans un état assez stable. Elle était un peu rouillée et ses avant-bras étaient arrachés. Sa mâchoire était légèrement déboîtée. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Bonnie, qui avait perdu le haut de son visage, dévoilant le bas de sa mâchoire ainsi que ses pupilles rouges. Il avait également perdu tout son bras gauche, duquel pendaient des câbles et des fils rouges. Foxy secoua Chica sous le regard attentif de Freddy, mais la poule ne se réveillait pas. Il fit de même avec Bonnie en plus violemment, mais rien n'y faisait. L'inquiétude lui monta, mais heureusement, après quelques minutes de remuements, les deux animatroniques se réveillèrent. 

« Bonnie ! » s’exclama Freddy en empoignant son bras droit pour l’aider à se relever. Bonnie était son meilleur ami, et le voir dans cet état ne pouvait que l’inquiéter. Le lapin se contenta de remuer les oreilles pour le saluer. Il passa son unique main sur son front et poussa un cri de frustration en s’apercevant qu’il avait perdu une partie de son visage. Il pleura de cris stridents, tandis que Freddy et Foxy restèrent de marbre. Chica fit elle aussi face à cette situation. Les quatre animatroniques comprirent alors qu'aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur réveil. Ils avaient beau essayer de se souvenir tant bien que mal, rien n'y faisait, leurs souvenirs avaient étés remplacés par une obscurité béante, qui, pour l'instant, refusait de devenir étincelle de lumière. Leur esprit avait été complètement effacé, ils ne leur restaient que des sentiments confus mais évidents, ils étaient très proches les uns des autres et devaient se soutenir à chaque instant, même si, pour certain, il s'agissait d'un peu plus que de l'amitié. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire, mais, dans un regard franc à chacun, se mirent d'accord sans mots qu'ils faillaient qu'ils retrouvent leurs souvenirs. Peut-être seront-ils ce qu'ils font ici ? Les animatroniques se concertèrent comme ils le pouvaient, observant leurs corps qui leurs semblaient si familier, mais différent à la fois. En essayant de se lever, Chica fit chuter une étagère dans un grand fracas. Freddy, Foxy et Bonnie lui conseillèrent de rester un peu assise, le temps qu'elle puisse à nouveau se lever. Mais les animatroniques ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls conscients dans la pizzeria. Assis à son bureau, Mike regardait nerveusement les couloirs grâce à son contrôle des caméras auquel il a accès depuis sa tablette. Il tapait du pied de stress, mais l'horloge n'affichait même pas 1h00. S'il était là, c'était à cause de graves problèmes financiers et juridiques, son passé n'était pas le plus clair de tous. Il a déjà fait quelques conneries quoi. La pizzeria l'avait embauché à un salaire convenable, et annula, on ne sait comment, tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur son dos. Ce travail était de loin celui qui lui permettait de vivre, mais il y risquait cette même vie là.  
Soudain, un grand fracas résonna à travers les conduits d'aérations. Il le sut, un animatronique était en mouvement. Angoissé, il vérifia toutes les pièces où se trouvaient des animatroniques et les compta un à un :

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica et Mangle. C’était les seuls animatroniques qu’il connaissait, mais vu la grande réputation de cette fichu pizzeria, Mike se doutait bien qu’il y en avait d’autres. D’ailleurs, il venait de sa rappeler de la boîte à musique. Une boîte à musique… sérieusement ? Pourquoi devrait-il constamment recharger une foutue boîte à musique ? Ça, Phone Guy, comme il l’appelait, avait refusé de lui dire. Il avait simplement dit que c’était important et qu’il ne devait pas laisser la musique se dérouler trop longtemps. Mike avait déjà travaillé ici, il connaissait tous les risques à prendre et s’en moquait ; au moins ce job donnait un sens à sa misérable petite vie d’étudiant. Pourtant, il avait beau connaître les animatroniques sur le bout de doigts, il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître celui qui gisait à l’intérieur du conduit. Il était petit, coloré avec des ballons jaunes dans la main. Celui-ci soupira. Il fallait s’y attendre. Phone Guy aimait bien lui réserver ce genre de surprise. Un jour, il se disait qu'il trouverait un moyen de le localiser pour lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Vraiment ! Il pouvait au moins l'aider sur les animatroniques, lui qui est au courant de tout au sujet de chaque génération de gardiens de nuit ! Il savait grâce à "l'homme du téléphone" que les animatroniques qu'il gardait ne cesseraient de s'intéresser à lui le temps qu'il ne porte pas un masque à l'effigie de Freddy. Les Toys possèdent une reconnaissance faciale, il suffit qu'il respire lentement le temps qu'ils l'observent et le tour est joué. Enfin ça, c'est d'après Phone Guy, car rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres conditions à rassembler pour que les animatroniques le laisse tranquille.

Une heure du matin sonna, c'était souvent à ce moment-là que les anciens animatroniques se mettaient à se déplacer dans chaque recoins de la pizzeria, peut-être que les Toys obéissent à cette même règle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mike devait vérifier constamment le couloir en face de lui, les deux ventilations à sa gauche et à sa droite, regarder régulièrement et attentivement les caméras pour savoir si un animatronique n'était pas un en chemin, et vérifier que la boite à musique fonctionnait toujours, car elle ne durait jamais plus de trente secondes sans qu'on la remonte. Il priait pour que la nuit sois clémente et rapide.


	3. Nuit 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike reçoit sa première visite de Toy Bonnie. Spoil qui n'en est pas un : Mike survit. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde survit la première nuit. C'est une mise en bouche et soyons honnêtes on a tous dead ça. La deuxième nuit par contre... ça commencera à se corser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est approximatif, mais normalement chaque nuit sera divisée en deux partie (comme cette nuit), ou en trois partie maximum. Faites ce que vous voulez de cette info, je pose ça là ! Bonne lecture !

Toy Bonnie dressa une oreille, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s’était beaucoup ennuyé depuis que Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle et lui-même s’étaient débarrassés du dernier garde de nuit. Ses nuits avaient perdu toute leur saveur pendant qu’il s’occupait avec sa guitare électrique en attendant patiemment qu’un nouveau gardien soit embauché.  
Comme à son habitude, il partait en premier, suivit de Chica qui avait soigneusement retiré son bec avec l’aide de Balloon Boy. Au même moment, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Balloon Boy dans l'un des conduits d'aération, lui-même dans l’autre et Chica, bien trop grande pour passer dans les conduits, en direction de la cuisine, son cupcake à la main. La cuisine était son lieu favori, car c’était là qu’elle organisait les goûters et s’amusait avec les enfants. Mais tout ça, c'était pendant la journée. La nuit, les Toys ne connaissaient plus que leurs sentiments négatifs : être utilisés, n'être que des jouets pour les enfants... et ces sentiments étaient d'autant plus forts pour un Toys en particulier : Toy Foxy. Les enfants s'amusaient à le démonter tout le temps, et les techniciens s'énervaient à le remonter, si bien qu'un jour, ils décidèrent de ne plus s'embêter avec lui et le laissèrent comme une attraction à monter dans la pizzeria. On la nomma "Mangle", la démantelée. Elle (car ici il s'agit bien d'une fille) ne ressemblait plus à rien, son corps n'avait aucune forme : un de ses yeux était hors de son visage, et il ne restait de son bel habit rose et blanc que sa tête. Tout le reste était directement son exosquelette, formé de câbles et de fils ici et là qui la rendaient dérangeante à regarder. La nuit, Mangle n'avait plus qu'un profond sentiment de haine envers les enfants, mais surtout envers les adultes qui lui avaient donné cette forme cauchemardesque.  
Elle se réveilla dans sa pièce et était déjà surexcitée en voyant les caméras du gardien de nuit être allumées. Par ailleurs, dans le bureau de Mike, le stress se faisait de plus en plus sentir. 

« Alors, dit-il à voix haute pour se rassurer en consultant ses caméras. Toy Chica est dans la cuisine, Mangle commence à bouger, Toy Freddy est toujours dans sa salle, Toy Bonnie arrive par le conduit d'aération gauche, et cet animatronique avec ses ballons et son rire insupportable arrive dans le conduit droit. »  
Il remonta la boite à musique. Un rire agaçant retentit. 

« Mais il va se taire le garçon aux ballons ! » Lâcha Mike, visiblement tendu. Il ne supportait vraiment pas le rire hautain de Balloon Boy.  
Il vérifia le couloir : rien. Puis le le conduit droit : Balloon Boy s'en était allé pour son grand plaisir. Soudain, il vérifia le conduit gauche et vit alors la silhouette de Toy Bonnie le fixer. Mike crut même l’entendre murmurer quelque chose. « C’est impossible, songea t-il. Les animatroniques ne parlent pas. » D’instinct, il enfila le masque de Freddy et vit du coin de l’œil Toy Bonnie sortir du conduit. Celui-ci se pencha lentement vers Mike. Il renifla, déçu, et disparut comme il était arrivé. Au grand soulagement de Mike, le coup du masque avait réussi à tromper Toy Bonnie et à le faire partir. Il retira donc son masque et rechargea précipitamment la boîte à musique, qui s’était presque entièrement déroulée.

Toy Bonnie remua ses moustaches, confus. Il était pourtant sûr d’avoir vu un humain là-dedans, au lieu de quoi il était tombé sur un autre animatronique. Celui-ci décida donc de finir la nuit à jouer de la guitare aux côtés de Toy Freddy, qui avait saisi un micro pour chanter avec lui. Sur un air bien joyeux, la douce voix de Toy Freddy devint un véritable grincement métallique tandis que la chanson résonna dans toute la pizzeria. 

« Hey les enfants, aimez-vous la violence ?  
Tu veux un costume à te chausser, que ce soit la décadence ?  
Si tu as un petit creux, prends un morceau de pizza,  
Tes parents ont menti en disant que la vie ne m'habitait pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un nouveau garde de nuit ?  
Que fait-il là ? Ses heures ne sont-elles pas finies ?  
Il nous observe avec ses caméras, mais ce n'est qu'un gosse,  
Il est temps que les autres passent à l'action, maintenant on va voir qui c'est le boss !

Appelle-moi Freddy, avec moi pas d'enfantillages,  
Quand je vois un gars comme toi, crois-moi ça m'enrage !  
A force de travailler la nuit et d'oublier le jour,  
Je suis sur qu'ils vont te donner un mandat pour que tu rejoignes notre famille pour toujours !

Nous avons eut une mise à jour extrême,  
Donc j'espère pour toi que tu sauras résister si tes yeux se ferment.  
Si tu as peur, pense à ton augmentation,  
Car si tu nous quitte tu auras toujours un salaire minable de toute façon. 

Quand je viens à la vie,  
Tes espoirs, tous s’enfuient,  
Surveille bien l’heure tourner,  
Aie une lampe à tes côtés,  
Tu peux essayer, tu l’auras voulu,  
De survivre cinq nuits de plus,  
Reste, pourquoi tu rougis ?  
Pourtant nous sommes tous amis. »

Mike entendit cette chanson résonner jusque dans son bureau. Il sera le poing, il avait peur, mais il était décidé à survivre, et ce n'était pas ces animatroniques qui allaient lui enlever ce droit... il l'espérait du moins.  
Toy Chica se pencha vers Balloon Boy afin qu’il remette son bec en place. Il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds malgré le fait que Toy Chica se soit baissée. Elle se redressa et le remercia d’un signe amical de la tête, qui le fit sourire. Balloon Boy était son meilleur ami. Il était timide à première vue, pourtant, il cachait en lui un caractère très joueur. Toy Chica sentit qu’il était temps pour elle de se désactiver. Elle se mit donc à sa place habituelle de jour, c’est-à-dire juste à côté de Balloon Boy, dans la salle pour les goûters. Avant de se désactiver, elle prit soin de jeter un dernier regard mauvais à la caméra de surveillance qui était positionnée pile en face d’elle, espérant de tout cœur que le gardien de nuit l’observe à ce moment-là et qu’il frissonne d’horreur. Six heures du matin sonna, la nuit était belle et bien passée, et Mike n'avait eu, à son grand soulagement, que la visite de Toy Bonnie. Tous les animatroniques étaient désactivés et étaient revenus à leur place. Son travail se termina pour cette nuit-ci.


	4. Nuit 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, une guerre entre les anciens et les nouveaux animatroniques éclate. Et quoi de mieux qu'un défi pour régler les choses ? Même les robots peuvent s'amuser un peu.  
> En parallèle, Mike fera la rencontre d'un des personnages, si ce n'est LE personnage le plus important de l'histoire de cette pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre ainsi que les prochains seront beaucouup plus longs, parce qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et arrivederci !

Une journée passa, et la pizzeria accueillit de nouveau nombre de familles dont les enfants vinrent jouer avec les animatroniques. Le jour paradisiaque passa vite. Mike revint à onze heures à la pizzeria, bien après sa fermeture du jour. Il s'installa de nouveau dans son bureau et lâcha un grand soupir. 

« Aller, dit-il tout haut, il me faut passer la deuxième nuit. Les animatroniques ont surtout fait du repérage la nuit dernière. Maintenant, je suis certain que Toy Bonnie ne sera pas le seul à venir me voir. »  
Minuit apparut à sa montre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les animatroniques ne se réveillent à nouveau, cette fois-ci en compagnie des anciens animatroniques. 

Freddy soupira longuement, exaspéré par son ami Foxy, qui traînait des pattes et s’occupait en rayant les murs avec son crochet, ce qui produisait un bruit atroce et qui menaçait de faire exploser les oreilles de Bonnie. Freddy voyait bien que son ami se retenait de lui envoyer sa guitare au museau pour qu’il arrête, mais celui-ci n’en fit rien, sans doute à cause de la taille assez imposante du renard, bien qu’il soit plutôt svelte.

« Arrête ça ! » Finit par lâcher Bonnie en serrant son unique poing. « T’as pas mieux à faire ? »

-Oh, pardonne-moi mon lapin, j’avais oublié à quel point tu étais fragile. » Siffla Foxy entre ses dents. Bonnie était trop faible pour bouger, alors il se contenta de jeter son regard le plus froid au renard, qui n’y prêta guère attention. Il était bien trop occupé à faire grincer son crochet contre les parois lisses de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, lui et ses amis. Freddy sentit son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine quand il entendit sonner 1h00 du matin. La porte qui les bloquaient se déverrouilla enfin, les laissant ainsi libres, livrés à eux-mêmes et à leurs désirs de vengeance. L’ours se redressa mais fut subitement percuter par Foxy, qui poussait un cri de rage tant il avait attendu ce moment pour se venger de celui qui les avait enfermé ici. Freddy secoua la tête, prit au dépourvu. Bonnie partit à son tour pendant qu’il aidait Chica à se relever. Elle le remercia d’un regard et tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Freddy jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la pièce désormais vide derrière lui. Son cœur mécanique se serra. Il manquait quelqu’un. Quelqu’un comme lui. 

Golden Freddy.

Quelque part dans le bâtiment, ce même ours appelait au secours. Il était faible, bien trop faible pour bouger, bien trop faible pour parler, pour penser, pour exister aux yeux des autres. Il était limité dans ses déplacements, et ne pouvait que téléporter sa carcasse d'un lieu à un autre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, il pouvait sentir les autres animatroniques, mais il lui fallait du temps pour accumuler assez d'énergie et se téléporter, et il voulait en conserver suffisamment pour pouvoir communiquer avec ses congénères. Pour l'heure à venir, il est coincé, seul, dans une pièce dont il ignore tout, presque tout. 

Chica et Bonnie partirent ensemble. De l’autre côté, Foxy, qui n’avait rien voulu entendre et, têtu comme il était, avait prit la décision de partir seul pour dégommer la première personne qu’il croiserait sur son chemin. Et de l’autre, Freddy, qui était partit seul, dépassé par les événements. Chica le savait, son ami était très sensible. Il avait beau être le meneur du groupe, il restait souvent dans son coin pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ils continuèrent donc ainsi pendant quelques longues minutes, avant d’atteindre une grande salle qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Il y avait des ballons, des tables et des chaises un peu partout avec des confettis colorés qui recouvraient le sol. Chica poussa soudain un petit cris de joie, qui fit sursauter Bonnie.

« C’est la salle à manger ! » s’exclama t’elle d’un air enthousiaste.  
La salle à manger était la pièce qu’elle préférait de toutes. C’était un endroit joyeux, où les enfants mangeaient et riaient avec leur famille. Soudain, une plainte retentit dans toute la pizzeria. Bonnie dressa l’oreille, ses sens aux aguets. Il se tourna finalement vers Chica et dit :

« C’est Freddy. »

Chica opina avant de suivre Bonnie qui se dirigeait déjà vers la source du bruit, mais avant qu’elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle s’effondra au sol dans un bruit lourd et se désactiva sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle eut toute fois le temps d’apercevoir son agresseur ; il avait un uniforme violet et s’était simplement faufilé derrière elle pour ensuite la désactiver. Celui-ci l’enjamba et se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa nouvelle proie : Bonnie. L'homme se faufila derrière lui, mais c'est alors que le lapin se retourna vers Chica, il découvrit et comprit en un instant le danger qui le guettait, mais il était trop tard. On l'assomma d'un coup bref, ou plutôt, on le sonna pendant quelques secondes. Sa tête s'inclina vers l'avant, il se sentit très fatigué pendant un instant, tandis que tout tournait fixement autour de lui. Il secoua la tête le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui, personne. Chica s'était réveillée et relevée, elle aussi semblait avoir été troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Était-ce une hallucination ? La fatigue surement. Mais dans la baie des enfants, un lieu immense remplis de jouets pour les enfants qui viendraient à la pizzeria, le même scénario eut lieu. Foxy avançait d'un pas décidé, il grognait dans sa barbe de n'avoir toujours trouvé une personne sur qui défouler ses nerfs. Il était difficile de ne pas l'entendre, tant son pas martial était lourd. Soudain, on lui donna un violent coup sur la tête, mais le renard avait les membres bien durs et garda toute sa force. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne. Dans son dos, le même homme en violet qui avait attaqué Bonnie et Chica attendait une ouverture de sa part. Le renard tourna en rond, il regard vingt fois à gauche, vingt fois à droite, mais il ne vit rien. La menace étant cachée dans son dos. Il avait beau être un renard, animal sois disant futé, s'il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus calme et réfléchis, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait entendu la respiration de l'homme derrière lui. 

« Tiens donc, pensa-t-il étonné, j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelque chose... il y a des fantômes ici ? »  
Il cessa de chercher ce qu'il croyait être de la pure imagination, et c'est à cet instant précis que l'homme en violet assomma le renard, et cette fois ci, le coup fut si fort qu'il s'en évanoui complètement. 

Freddy releva la tête, un peu sonné après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Un homme violet de la tête au pied l’avait brusquement attaqué sans expliquer pourquoi. L’ours se redressa sur ses deux pattes et reprit distraitement sa marche, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et percuta de plein fouet ce qui semblait être un autre animatronique. Freddy recula d’un pas, méfiant. Cet animatronique ne ressemblait à aucun de ses amis. En fait, il lui ressemblait un peu. C’était un ours, tout comme lui. Il avait des joues rouges, un chapeau noir et un nœud de papillon accroché autour du cou. Pourtant, il n’avait pas du tout la même forme que lui. Freddy le dépassait d’une tête et dû même baisser le museau pour apercevoir son visage. L’animatronique leva ses petits yeux craintifs vers lui et agita nerveusement ses oreilles, ne le reconnaissant visiblement pas.

« Freddy ! » lança une voix derrière eux. Celui-ci reconnu facilement la petite voix de Chica, qui se précipita vers lui sans même prêter attention à l’animatronique qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« On t’a entendu crier jusqu’à l’autre bout de la pizzeria. Tout va bien ? » demanda t’elle, inquiète. Mais avant même qu’il ait pu répondre, elle se tourna vers l’inconnu et se pencha vers lui, visiblement trop grande pour le voir. 

« Qui est-ce ? Un ami ? »

-Non. » il haussa les épaules. Bonnie s’avança à son tour et l’étudia de haut en bas. 

« On en a croisé un comme lui tout à l’heure. Il était encore plus petit et avait des ballons dans les mains. 

-En ce qui te concernes, tu es le plus petit du groupe. » fit remarquer Chica. Bonnie fit la moue et ne répondit pas, bien conscient qu’elle avait raison. Freddy se tourna à nouveau vers l’animatronique et demanda :

« Petit, qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? 

-Je ne suis pas petit, et c’est à moi de dire ça. » rétorqua-t-il d’un ton sec. Son air mignon disparu en une fraction de seconde et Freddy dû avouer qu’il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse aussi brutale. L’animatronique croisa finalement les bras et lâcha d’un ton totalement indifférent :

« Je m’appelle Toy Freddy. Suivez-moi. »  
Freddy resta perplexe, "Toy Freddy" ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait quasiment le même nom que lui ? L'animatronique les guida jusque dans la salle de spectacle 1. Il s'agissait d'une assez grande pièce où étaient disposés de grandes tables en ligne, devant une scène qui leur fut très familière et qui leur revint à l'esprit immédiatement : il s'agissait de leur scène. De la scène où Freddy chantait autrefois, où il était accompagné par Bonnie et sa guitare et parfois même de Chica. Ils avaient vécus de vrais bons moment sur cette scène, de vrais bons moments avec les enfants de la pizzeria. Mais sur cette scène, sur cette scène qui était leur propriété, il y avait désormais trois autres animatroniques qui leur ressemblaient beaucoup : ils avaient étés remplacés, jetés à la casse, laissés dans l'oubli. Toy Freddy était une version soi-disant "plus mignonne" de Freddy, Toy Bonnie de même avec Bonnie, et de même avec Chica et Toy Chica. Les trois animatroniques restèrent sans voix ; c'était flagrant, ça leur sautait aux yeux. Une véritable flamme de haine et de jalousie enflamma doucement le cœur métallique des trois animatroniques. A la vue des regards outrés des "anciens", Toy Freddy ne put que laisser paraitre un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Que c'est triste ! Pleura ironiquement l'ourson. S'apercevoir que l'on s'est fait remplacer. »  
Bonnie serra fermement le poing, il s'approcha de Toy Bonnie qui ne s'était pas encore animé. Il ne supportait pas la vue d'un remplaçant, les enfants aimaient quand il jouait de sa guitare, il ne pouvait pas être remplacé par un lapin bleu ! Pourquoi... pourquoi... pourquoi donc le monde était aussi injuste ! Et pourquoi avoir choisi cette couleur alors qu'il est violet d'origine ! Bonnie sentit la jalousie lui transpercer le cœur. Il allait s’avancer d’un pas lorsqu’un cris résonna derrière eux. En se tournant, le lapin constata avec un certain soulagement que Foxy les avaient rejoints. Certes, il se disputait beaucoup avec lui, mais il éprouvait quelque part de l’attachement à son égard. Le renard les rejoignit et dévisagea tour à tour les animatroniques, un peu perdu de voir autant de monde. 

« Un renard ? Sérieusement ? » lâcha Toy Freddy d’un ton où perçait la rancœur. Le petit ours décocha un regard méprisant à Foxy, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas et se contenta pour une fois de l’ignorer. Foxy ouvrit la gueule mais Freddy le coupa, sachant déjà ce que le renard s’apprêtait à demander.

« Je te présente Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie et Toy Chica. » commença t’il, bien décidé à préciser que ces petits animatroniques avaient prit leur place. Pour une fois, Freddy profita de la brutalité de Foxy pour s’en servir contre Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie et Toy Chica. « Ce sont les nouveaux animatroniques qui sont chargés de… » il hésita un instant, bien conscient qu’il s’apprêtait à déclencher une guerre entre les anciens et les nouveaux robots. « De nous remplacer. »  
Bonnie, qui écoutait toujours le discours de son ami, vit du coin de l'œil les poils de Foxy se dresser sur son échine. Il jeta un regard paniqué vers Freddy, qui semblait pourtant sur de ce qu’il venait de faire. Foxy serra les poings, grinça des dents. 

« Alors comme ça on a été remplacés par des animatroniques de trente centimètres de haut ! » Pensa-t-il furieux. Il avait besoin de défouler ses nerfs, et Toy Freddy était à portée. Foxy, ne pouvant plus tenir, poussa un grand cri et se jeta sur Toy Freddy les griffes en avant. Le renard était encore faible et l'ourson esquiva son attaque de justesse. 

« Quel spectacle ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air moqueur envers Foxy. Alors comme ça, on n'accepte pas son sort ? Mais c'est la vérité mon grand ! »  
Foxy sentit tout son corps bouillir, c'est à peine si son exosquelette ne commençait pas à entrer en fusion. Il repoussa un cri en tremblant de tout son corps tant sa colère était grande et se jeta à nouveau sur Toy Freddy. Cette fois ci, il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver, il n'avait pas songé qu'il réattaquerait après un échec : mais c'est mal connaître le renard. Alors que Foxy étant en plein dans son élan, quelque chose s'interposa entre lui et Toy Freddy. L'être saisit le renard de ses longs membres en plein vol et le reposa à terre doucement. Il s'agissait d'une marionnette toute noire aux longs membres avec les avant-bras et les mollets décorés de rayures blanches. Il n'avait que trois doigts, et son visage d'apparence souriante était perturbant en raison des deux traits de peinture qui partait de ses yeux et qui coulaient vers le bas, comme un torrent de larmes mauves. 

« Puppet ! » S'écria Toy Freddy.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien malin de s'attaquer les un les autres. » dit la marionnette en cessant de faire mur devant Toy Freddy. Celui-ci déglutit. Il pointa Foxy du doigt d’un air accusateur.

« C’est lui qui a commencé ! » se défendit l’ourson. Puppet se pencha vers lui, si près que Toy Freddy sentit son souffle lui effleurer le visage, poussant celui-ci à reculer d’un pas.

« Et c’est toi qui l’as provoqué. » souffla la marionnette en penchant la tête sur le côté. Toy Freddy plissa les yeux. Il avait beau connaître Puppet, il ne parvenait jamais à fixer son visage dérangeant trop longtemps. Il faut dire qu’elle était flippante, cette marionnette. Puppet se tourna vers les anciens animatroniques et les observa tour à tour, le regard vide, perdu dans le néant. Il se pencha finalement vers Freddy, qui agita nerveusement les oreilles.

« Il manque Golden Freddy. Où est-il ? » demanda Puppet. Freddy sentit son ventre se nouer. La marionnette semblait bien trop curieuse à son goût. Et puis, comment connaissait-il Golden Freddy ? Il voulu lui poser la question, mais vu le regard insistant que Puppet lui lançait, il abandonna cette idée.

« Il n’est pas venu avec nous. » répondit-il contre toute attente. Puppet finit par se relever et changea de sujet.

« Tant pis, j'aurais aimé lui parler. Bien, reprit-il, il me semble sentir une certaine tension entre vous tous, je veux dire, entre les originaux et les Toys. Alors, au lieu de vous bagarrer pour prouver qui est le meilleur, voici ce que je propose : vous allez former deux équipes. La première des deux qui parvient à tuer le gardien de nuit sera gagnante, et se verra attribuer le titre d'équipe la plus forte. N'est ce pas un jeu amusant pour déterminer qui des Toys ou des originaux sont les meilleurs versions ? »  
Freddy hocha solennellement la tête, tandis que Foxy grognait. Il semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir en découdre avec Toy Freddy. Le renard passa son crochet sous sa gorge d’un air de défi en s’adressant bien évidemment à l’ourson, qui fit la moue. Il renifla avant de déclarer :

« Bien ! Moi, ça me va. » commença t-il. Il jeta un œil vers Foxy. « A condition qu’il ne participe pas, sinon nous sommes en nombre inférieur. » Puppet étudia longuement Foxy de ses petits yeux noirs. 

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre Toy Foxy avec vous ? Elle est en état de bouger, non ? » Toy Freddy opina, même s’il n’appréciait pas du tout l’idée de coopérer avec elle. D’ailleurs, il était persuadé que Mangle n’allait pas se joindre à la compétition. Foxy se redressa vivement, intéressé, ou plutôt, perturbé. 

« Un Toy FOXY ? Lâcha-t-il à voix haute d'un ton outré. Où est-il ? Où ?! Je veux le voir ! »

« "Elle", Mangle est une fille, rectifia Toy Freddy, et tu peux la trouver dans la baie des enfants mais... »  
L'animatronique n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Foxy accourut vers la baie des enfants. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Toy Foxy dit "Mangle", même s'il était vexé d'apprendre que sa réplique était une fille. Toy Freddy soupira :

« J'allais dire à cet imbécile qu'il devait faire attention au plafond, mais bon, il le découvrira par lui-même. »

Foxy arriva dans la baie des enfants, tout était sombre, il n'y voyait absolument rien. Il avança dans la grande salle en tentant de flairer une quelconque odeur près du sol, mais il n'eut aucune piste de Mangle. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui tapoter dans le dos, il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait vraiment personne, sauf peut-être au plafond... on lui retapota dans le dos, il se retourna brusquement, mais toujours rien. Foxy commença à trembler, il baissa les oreilles.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il. S'il vous plait...j'ai peur des fantômes. »  
La peur s'accumulait dans son petit cœur métallique, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il ne se souvenait plus, mais sa peur bleue des fantômes était toujours là, à son grand regret. On lui tapota dans le dos, le renard fut parcouru d'un frisson glaçant, il se retourna paniqué quand tout à coup, il tomba nez à nez avec un autre Foxy suspendu au plafond. Le pirate poussa un grand cri de peur, qui, résonnant en écho, apparut à l'oreille de Toy Freddy comme une confirmation de leur rencontre. Mangle le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air admiratif sans rien dire. Foxy recula la tête sans bouger le reste de son corps : la créature en face de lui était vraiment sa version Toy ? Toy Foxy, avait un corps monstrueux, si on peut appeler ça un corps, car ce n'était qu'un montage grotesque de toutes ses pièces ensembles. Il n'avait plus d'apparence, si ce n'est sa tête de renard blanche et rose adorable, et un œil jaune magnifique, l'autre étant tout noir, définis par un fin trait de lumière blanche servant de pupille. 

« Ravie de te rencontrer, lança l'animatronique d'un ton joyeux, je suis Mangle. 

-De...de même. » Bégaya le renard. Pour la première fois, le cœur de Foxy avait frissonné d'engouement face à quelqu'un d'autre que Chica, car il savait au fond de lui que ni la poule ni la renarde ne le laissait indifférent, quoique son choix porte plus sur son amie d'enfance. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire. 

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres membres des deux équipes décidèrent de commencer la chasse sans eux, ils les rejoindront en temps voulu. Dans son bureau, Mike n'en crut pas ses yeux en consultant ses caméras : les anciens animatroniques étaient de retour ! Phone Guy l'appela et l'informa que les anciens animatroniques avaient été trafiqués, et qu'ils ne tomberont pas dans le piège du masque mais qu'il fallait les faire fuir du couloir principal avec la lampe torche. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'adressa au gardien de nuit à travers les hauts parleurs :

« Heyyy Micky ! Écoute, je m’ennuie dans mon bureau, et… je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être te rendre une petite visite ? »  
Mike se raidit. Il regarda une fois encore les caméras de surveillance. Rien. Était-ce Phone Guy qui lui faisait encore une mauvaise blague ? Mike ne saurait le dire.

« T’inquiètes pas, Micky, on va bien s’entendre, toi et moi. »  
Mike gloussa. 

« Euh, hésita-t-il un peu effrayé par le ton fou de l'inconnu, est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir qui tu es ? »

-Ah ça, c’est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Si je te le dis, tu risques de me rejeter, et ce n’est pas ce que je veux, tu comprends ? fit-il d’une petite voix. Je veux profiter de toi toute la soirée, alors s’il te plaît, pas de questions débiles ! »  
L'homme était de plus en plus perturbé par cet étrange inconnu, mais il se devait d'en savoir plus, car il avait tout de même eut un accès aux hauts parleurs de la pizzeria sans autorisation. 

« Bien, reprit-il en essayant de ne pas répondre aux paroles de l'inconnu trop violemment, et tu comptes donc me rendre visite bientôt ? »

-Exact, Micky. D’ailleurs tu n’as même pas pris la peine de me remercier !

-Te remercier de quoi ! Je ne te connais pas ! Tu débarques avec tes paroles flippantes comme ça et je dois te remercier ! J'ai une dizaine d'animatroniques tueurs à gérer je n'ai pas le temps de blablater ! Paniqua le gardien de nuit. Il serra les poings quand il entendit le rire rauque de son interlocuteur à travers les hauts parleurs.

« Micky, Micky… soupira-t-il. Figure-toi que si je n’avais pas trafiqué ces foutus animatroniques ta petite lampe ne servirait à rien et tu serais à leur merci ! Oh, je t’en prie, ne me remercie pas.

-Quoi ! Tu as fait quoi ?! C'est toi qui a trafiqué les anciens animatroniques et maintenant je les ai sur le dos ! T'es complètement malade ! Tu veux ma mort ! »  
Mike était énervé et terrifié. Cet homme à qui il parlait était un vrai fou. Il entendit l’inconnu hoqueter d’indignation.

« Je ne suis pas malade ! Peut-être un peu, mais… comme je te l’ai dit, je m’ennuyais dans mon bureau, alors je me suis dit que pimenter les choses serait amusant, dit-il sur la défensive. Mais j’ai tout de même pris soin de les rendre vulnérables à la lumière. Fais-moi confiance, Micky, un coup de lumière et hop ! C’est réglé ! »  
Mike avait envie de traverser les haut-parleurs pour retrouver l'étrange homme et l'étrangler. Et l'appellation "Micky" lui était d'autant plus désagréable, car elle signifiait à ses yeux que ce type ne le prenait même pas au sérieux. Mais le gardien de nuit ne put communiquer plus longtemps avec l'inconnu car en regardant ses caméras, il découvrit alors que les animatroniques s'étaient tous mis en route chacun de leur côté, et ils semblaient tous se rapprocher avec la folle envie de le tuer.

Bonnie, un peu à court d’espace à l’intérieur du conduit, continuait tout de même sa route, bien décidé à en découdre avec ces fichus Toys. Il avançait, lentement mais sûrement, à l’aide de son unique bras droit et de ses pattes arrières. Chica attaquait quand à elle le gardien de nuit par devant. Elle avait de l’avance sur Toy Chica, car celle-ci avait dû retirer son bec pour pouvoir s’attaquer au gardien si jamais elle parvenait à l’atteindre. Bonnie était quasiment sûr et certain qu’elle avait presque atteint l’emplacement où leur cible devait se trouver. Il connaissait Chica et son cœur fragile, ce qui le poussait à douter en son amie. Bien qu’il avait perdu la mémoire, il se souvenait très distinctement s’être déjà attaqué à un gardien de nuit. Bonnie s’était apprêté à le tuer une fois, mais Chica s’était alors glissée devant lui pour lui barrer la route. Elle lui avait avoué qu’elle était carrément tombée amoureuse du gardien et qu’elle le protégerait jusqu’au bout. Le lapin s’arrêta un instant d’avancer, des tonnes de questions défilant dans son esprit. Et si c’était le même gardien de nuit ? Celui dont Chica s’était soudain prise d’affection ? Comment s’appelait-il déjà ?... Ah, oui. Mike. Il s’appelait Mike. Bonnie prit une bouffée d’air et reprit sa route. Il avait l’horrible impression que plus il progressait, plus le conduit dans lequel il rampait était étroit. Mais plus qu’il était le plus petit du groupe, Freddy avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui s’y colle. Évidemment. Être petit n’avait rien d’amusant, au contraire. Il pensa soudain à Toy Bonnie, son double qui, vu son corps svelte et sa petite taille, devait très facilement se glisser dans les conduits. Il était peut être même déjà arrivé au bureau de Mike. Bonnie poussa un grognement et reprit son chemin, plus motivé que jamais. Il était presque arrivé à la fin du conduit quand soudain une lumière l’aveugla. Bonnie se sentit parcouru de soubresaut et de tressaillements. Son corps affaiblis ne pouvait plus tenir sous cette lumière, alors il recula lentement pour s’éloigner le plus possible de cet objet qui menaçait de le faire disjoncter.

« YES ! Lâcha Mike en rééteignant sa lampe. Ça fonctionne ! Bonnie ne me causera pas de problèmes de sitôt ! J'espère.... »

De son côté, Toy Chica divaguait de couloir en couloir, sentant la crainte de Mike à travers les caméras auxquelles elle se rapprochait pour lui cacher toute vue sur Toy Bonnie qui avançait dans son dos. Ils attendaient une ouverture, juste que Mike les oublie un instant. Ils étaient stratégiques, méticuleux, bien plus que les originaux. Pendant ce temps, Freddy se rapprochait de Mike en chantonnant, il arriva dans le couloir principal, le bureau du gardien de nuit était à quelques mètres, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Toy à l'horizon. Il avança pas à pas vers Mike qui consultait ses caméras à une vitesse folle tout en remontant la boite à musique toutes les vingt secondes. Soudain, l'homme alluma sa lampe et éclaira droit dans sa direction. Freddy y voyait sa chance, mais il lui fut impossible de bouger sous la lumière, tout son corps tenta de bouger avant de se stopper net comme durant une désactivation. Son esprit se retrouva perturbé, une sensation très floue lui revint pourtant à l'esprit. Une lumière. Il se rappelait d'une simple lumière qui s'éteignait à quelques mètres de lui, son corps était froid, douloureux, ses larmes pareilles à des cristaux de glace. Il revint à lui et prit aussitôt la fuite, le gardien n'arrêtait pas de l'éclairer, et plus il était exposé à la lumière, plus son envie de vengeance diminuait. Il lui fallait pourtant y retourner, il se devait de tuer Mike, bien plus pour avoir une chance d'obtenir des souvenirs plus précis que pour vaincre les Toys, quoique les deux soient peut-être liés. 

Toy Freddy attendait patiemment le signal de Toy Bonnie et tapait du pied avec hâte. Ils s’étaient rapidement mis d’accord pour mettre en place un plan que Toy Freddy avait lui-même conçu. Toy Freddy était le leader du groupe, il était donc logique que ce soit lui qui prenne les directives. Il avait planifié un plan des plus simples qui soit : pendant que Toy Bonnie progresserait dans le conduit avec l’aide de Toy Chica, Mangle et lui seraient chargés d’attendre le signal de Toy Bonnie pour se glisser à l’intérieur du bureau. Toy Freddy avait laissé passé Freddy afin qu’il disjoncte sous l’effet de la lumière, ce qui avait particulièrement bien marché. Son équipe était désormais tranquille pendant un bon moment, permettant ainsi à leur plan de s’exécuter. Mangle attendait à ses côtés, un peu dans la lune. Il croisa les bras et songea à la raison qui avait poussé Mangle à accepter ce défi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Freddy pensa un instant à Foxy. Il secoua négativement la tête. Impossible, pensa t’il, Foxy est bien trop idiot pour attirer qui que ce soit. Il agita ses oreilles quand il entendit une guitare qui commençait à jouer différentes notes. Le signal de Toy Bonnie !  
Toy Freddy n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour s’engouffrer à l’intérieur du bureau. Mangle, de son côté, s’accrocha sans un bruit au mur et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. L’ourson observa un instant le gardien de nuit, qui ne l’avait pas encore vu. Il avait la tête fourrée dans sa tablette et ne prêtait pas attention aux animatroniques. Toy Freddy esquissa un large sourire. C’était trop facile. Les Toys avaient gagnés, une fois de plus, contre les anciens. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui baissa sa tablette dans un soupir nerveux. Il leva soudain ses yeux vers le robot, qui avait légèrement incliné la tête. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et recula au fond de son siège en serrant fort la tablette contre lui. Toy Freddy grogna. Plus vite ils en auraient fini, mieux ce serait. L’ourson se pencha donc vers le gardien et leva son bras droit en l’air, prêt à frapper, quand soudain quelque chose le souleva dans les airs. Non, pas quelque chose. Quelqu’un. En baissant la tête, il remarqua que celui qui le portait avait un crochet à la place de la main. Toy Freddy grimaça, devinant aisément celui qui l’avait interrompu.

« Foxy ! hurla t’il. Lâche-moi ! »  
Il avait beau s’agiter dans tous les sens, donner des coups de pattes au renard, rien ni faisait. Foxy poussa un hurlement et l’envoya percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Toy Freddy, un peu sonné, se releva tant bien que mal et leva la tête vers le renard, qui empêchait désormais tout accès au garde de nuit.

« Il est à moi ! » gronda Foxy en serrant les dents. Toy Freddy remit son chapeau en place et se tourna vers Mangle.

« Tue le gardien, qu’on en finisse.

-Non ! » intervint Foxy en jetant un œil suppliant à Mangle, qui semblait hésiter. Elle ne savait que faire, elle ne voulait pas trahir Toy Freddy, mais le regard de Foxy était si doux, si touchant et si apitoyant. Mike crut faire un arrêt sur son pitoyable petit siège. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, enfila son masque de Freddy sur le champ et alluma sa lampe sur Foxy. Le renard fut aveuglé et sentit ses rétines le bruler. 

« Aie ! Foutu gardien de nuit ! » Laissa-t-il entendre dans ses cris.  
Toy Freddy observa ce qu'il ne voyait plus comme Mike, il se pencha sur la gauche, sur la droite, mais à ses yeux, il n'y avait devant lui qu'un costume d'animatronique vide.

« Mince ! Dit-il. Il a dut s'échapper en douce ! »  
Toy Freddy rebroussa chemin et invita Mangle à faire de même, mais la renarde ne bougea pas du plafond et continua de regarder Mike. Depuis son perchoir, elle pouvait voir la peau à découverte sous le masque, elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle savait que les Toys et B.B. étaient faibles face à ce piège quoiqu'elle dise. Le gardien alluma à nouveau sa lampe et obligea Foxy à fuir hors de son bureau. Le renard laissa échapper des petits cris de douleurs qui ne restèrent pas sans émotions pour Mangle, et quelques instants après, la renarde abandonna sa proie pour aller se soucier discrètement de l'état du pirate. Mangle qui abandonne une proie ? C'est comme un lion affamé qui refuse de manger parce qu'il est au régime. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se soit beaucoup attaché à Foxy pour qu'elle rejette aussi facilement une attaque qui pourtant aurait fait gagner son équipe. Mais comme l'avait suggéré Toy Freddy, Mangle ne participe à ce genre de jeux que si elle y a quelque chose à gagner. Mike put respirer de nouveau, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu les trois animatroniques dans son bureau. Il se rappela alors de justesse de remonter la boite à musique et reprit les commandes face aux animatroniques indécis, quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’une voix enjôleuse souffla à son oreille :

« Salut Micky. J’espère ne pas trop t’avoir fait attendre. »

-Je n'étais pas pressé de te retrouver tu sais... et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de te parler, les animatroniques risquent de revenir d'ici peu. 

-Oh. Je prends ça comme un compliment. » il croisa les bras et jeta un coup d’œil vers l’entrée du bureau. Mike ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit que son interlocuteur avait la peau et les cheveux entièrement violets, ce qui lui valu d'ailleurs le surnom "Purple Guy". « Admet que, sans moi, tu ne t’en serais pas sortis. »  
Le gardien de nuit se frotta les yeux. L'homme avec qui il avait parlé était là, dans la même pièce que lui ?!

« Sans toi j'aurais surtout plus de chance de m'en sortir vivant ! Et comment as-tu pu trafiquer les animatroniques, je n'ai pas quitté mes caméras des yeux ! »  
Mike savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver, il était peut-être avec un individu dangereux et/ou complètement hors de contrôle.  
Purple Guy détourna les yeux de l’entrée et observa un instant Mike, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ça, Micky, c’est un secret. » il avança d’un pas et se pencha vers Mike, qui frissonna en croisant le regard vide de l’inconnu. Il avait les yeux blancs, entièrement blancs, sans pupilles pour combler le néant de ses yeux. « En ce qui te concernes, t’es plutôt mignon. »  
Mike recula dans sa chaise et rougis. Purple Guy le mettait mal à l'aise, il ignorait tout de ses intentions, mais il ne pouvait rester de glace face au caractère décalé du personnage.

« Hum... bégaya-t-il... merci ? Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce compliment m'aille droit au cœur... »  
Purple Guy inclina la tête, curieux.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Micky ? »  
Mike gloussa, il était tapis au fond de sa chaise, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. 

« Euh... hésitait-il de peur que ses paroles ne lui portent préjudice, c’est-à-dire que... tu es un parfait inconnu à mes yeux... je peux pas te faire confiance, et tu as trafiqué les animatroniques originaux pour qu'ils viennent me tuer ! »  
Il avait vraiment du mal à s'énerver, tant le regard de Purple Guy était oppressant.

« Ce n’est pas exactement ça, Micky. Je les ai trafiqué parce que je sais que tu survivras. C’est juste un défi en plus. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te tuer. » Contre toute attente, il finit par se redresser. « Du moins, pas maintenant. »  
Mike lâcha un lourd soupir de soulagement, Purple Guy ne comptait rien faire de... bizarre. L'étrange homme mauve se glissa dans l'obscurité du couloir principal et disparut en faisant un petit signe d'au revoir au garde de nuit. Mike se rua sur ses caméras pour tenter de le suivre, mais il ne le vit nulle part, comme s'il arrivait à se volatiliser en un rien de temps. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des rencontres les plus particulières de toute sa vie.

Tandis que la confusion régnait en maitre dans l'enceinte de la pizzeria, un vieil ami longtemps oublié réussit enfin à se réveiller. Golden Freddy avait tous ses souvenirs, toute sa raison d'être, mais son corps était si lourd qu'il ne pouvait le bouger. Ses pensées, fébriles, résonnèrent comme un écho dans son costume :

« Ils... ne savent pas..., murmurait-il, ni les uns, ni les autres. Puppet, dis-moi que tu sauras les guider... juste le temps que... je reviennes. Ils s'en rappelleront tôt ou tard, ils en perdront la raison... les souvenirs sont trop douloureux, je préfère qu'ils profitent de leur innocence encore un peu. Mes amis... ne vous en faites pas, bientôt vous apprendrez la vérité sur notre existence... marchandée. »

Chica s’avança doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était presque 6h00, pourtant elle avait insisté auprès de Freddy pour rendre une dernière petite visite au gardien de nuit. Son cœur était léger, et même si ses souvenirs étaient flous, elle se rappelait très bien de l’ancien gardien de nuit. Il s’appelait Mike. Il avait une casquette bleue, des cheveux bruns qui bouclaient dans tous les sens, et un uniforme bleu avec bien sur une poche sur laquelle était accroché le badge de Mike. Elle s’en souvenait très bien, maintenant. Chica revoyait sans cesse ses petits yeux bruns la fixer avec horreur. Elle devait avouer que ça lui avait fait mal, au début, mais maintenant, elle voulait juste le revoir une dernière fois si c’était lui. Et si ce n’était pas lui, elle ferait payer le nouveau gardien d’avoir pris sa place. Est-ce que Mike se rappelait d’elle ? Elle l’espérait. 

Chica était désormais à quelques mètres du bureau du gardien de nuit. Après de longues minutes d’hésitation, elle se faufila doucement à l’intérieur de la pièce et s’arrêta net devant le jeune homme qu’elle reconnaitrait entre milles : Mike. Il était vivant !  
Chica se retint presque de crier de joie. Pourtant, Mike n’avait pas l’air de se réjouir autant qu'elle. Il alluma sa lampe à plusieurs reprises et tenta de la faire partir mais rien n'y faisait, Chica était hypnotisée par son bien-aimé. Déjà, durant les cinq premières nuits, Chica lui avait causé pas mal de soucis car elle venait presque tout le temps lui rendre visite. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ne partage pas sa gaieté.  
La poule se sentait rougir et frissonner. Mike était si mignon, si innocent… et c’était sa faiblesse, elle en était consciente. Freddy lui avait dit de faire attention à la lumière, pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle ne lui faisait rien. Chica sentit soudain quelque chose passer à côté d’elle.  
Mike s'était recroquevillé sur chaise par réflexe, une ultime et pitoyable tentative pour lui échapper. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, son cœur s'était serré, si bien qu'il s'était comme arrêté de battre...  
Puis il y avait cette musique familière, qui sonnait comme un réveil pour enfant, pour annoncer qu'il était 6 heures du matin. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait faillit ne pas l'entendre, cette mélodie qu'il était si impatient d'entendre chaque nuit.

Chica était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de lui, Balloon Boy ne bougeait plus : il était toujours en vie ! Il sauta violemment de sa chaise pour être le plus loin possible de la poule et poussa un grand cri de victoire en tournant sur lui-même à pleine vitesse, si bien qu'il en eut le tournis lorsqu'il s'arrêta. 

« Bien joué Micky ! » lança une voix derrière les haut-parleurs. Mike était si heureux qu’il oublia un instant sa méfiance envers Purple Guy.

« Merci ! » il se releva, reprit les piles des petites mains de Balloon Boy et les remis dans la lampe torche qu’il tenait toujours. Il fit un geste assez déplacé de la main à l'animatronique, récupéra son manteau et repartit chez lui en criant sa joie de vivre. 

La pizzeria accueillit de nouveaux clients, de nouvelles familles, les techniciens remirent les anciens animatroniques dans le local des costumes qu'ils ne jugèrent pas utile de fermer et la troisième nuit arriva.


	5. Nuit 3 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On attaque déjà la troisième nuit ! Elle sera principalement centrée sur les Anciens animatroniques et sur la relation conflictuelle entre Foxy et Bonnie, qui tenteront une fois de plus de s'en prendre à Mike malgré un énorme quiproquo. Certains souvenirs commenceront à refaire surface, notamment chez Chica.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette scène est inspirée d'une animation parodique de FNAF.  
> Son nom : 5 AM at Freddy's: The Prequel

Les anciens animatroniques ne perdirent pas de temps et partirent chacun de leur côté. D’un côté Bonnie et Foxy qui attaquaient directement dans le bureau du gardien, et de l’autre Freddy et Chica dans les conduits d’aération. Bonnie se demandait pourquoi Chica avait tant insisté pour aller dans les conduits, alors qu’elle était la plus grande du groupe avec Foxy. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant, ça lui épargnait au moins toute la poussière et la saleté des conduits. 

Bonnie continuait sa progression avec Foxy qui surveillait ses arrières pendant qu’il pénétrait dans le bureau du gardien de nuit. Maintenant que Mike savait que les animatroniques étaient vulnérables à la lumière, il n’allait pas hésiter à utiliser sa lampe torche contre eux, ce qui était parfaitement logique, c’est pourquoi Bonnie devait avant tout lui arracher cette fichue lampe des mains. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que si jamais il mettait une patte dans la pièce où siégeait le garde, celui-ci utiliserait sur le champ sa lampe. Le lapin s'arrêta donc devant la porte qui menait vers le bureau pour réfléchir à une solution. Foxy, qui regardait sans cesse derrière lui, percuta de plein fouet ce dernier, manquant de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Le renard poussa un feulement et siffla entre ses crocs :

« Préviens quand tu t’arrêtes ! »  
Bonnie se retourna brusquement vers Foxy en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.

« T’as qu’à regarder où tu vas, espèce d’imbécile ! » 

Pendant ce temps, Mike serrait fort sa lampe contre lui tout en écoutant les animatroniques qui se disputaient derrière la porte. Ça lui faisait bizarre de les entendre parler, alors qu’en temps normal, il était terrifié par ces monstres robotiques.

« Et ! S'exclama Foxy. Je suis pas un imbécile, c'est toi qui t'arrêtes comme ça en plein milieu ! »  
Bonnie passa sa main sur le museau du renard, poussant celui-ci à se taire.

« Ferme-la ! Il va nous entendre ! »

\- Gnn, gnn ! » Tenta de parler le pirate.  
Il attrapa la main de Bonnie et se l'ôta du museau. L'avantage était qu'il avait beaucoup plus de force que lui, et qu'il avait deux mains au lieu d'une. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire qu'il nous entende ! Il mourra ce soir. On a qu'à lui foncer dessus, il n'aura même pas le temps de réagir. »  
Foxy allait partir d'un pas décidé quand Bonnie l'arrêta en se mettant devant lui. Le renard plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le lapin.

« Si tu rentres maintenant, il va simplement allumer sa petite lampe et tu vas encore disjoncter ! Même si j’avoue que te voir souffrir me régale. » ajouta Bonnie d’un air moqueur.

« Si tu es si fort pour tout analyser Monsieur Bonnie lapin sans visage, alors on n'a qu'à aller tuer le gardien de nuit tout de suite et on verra qui est le plus rusé ! »  
Bonnie soupira et donna un grand coup de patte dans la porte pour dégager le chemin. Il laissa intentionnellement Foxy passer en premier.

« Bien. Je t’en prie, passe en premier, que je puisse contempler ta formidable intelligence de renard. » dit-il en s’inclinant vers Foxy.  
Celui-ci l’ignora et fonça hâtivement dans le bureau du gardien. Bonnie attendit quelques secondes puis passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.  
Toy Bonnie de l'équipe adverse, qui s'était faufilé dans la ventilation, sortit. Aussitôt que Mike le vit, il enfila son masque d'ours et passa incognito devant l'animatronique. Le lapin bleu était perplexe.

« Tiens..., commença-t-il. J'aurais cru voir le gardien de nuit... » il agita ses oreilles, confus, et se tourna vers ce qu’il croyait être Freddy. « Salut Freddy ! T’aurais pas croisé le gardien de nuit par hasard ? »

« Euh, non, répondit Mike en prenant une voix plus grave que la sienne. Mais je suis quasi sûr qu'il traine quelque part à l'autre bout de la pizzeria, tu ne voudrais pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil par hasard ? »  
Toy Bonnie s’apprêtait à lui répondre quand il entendit des bruits de pas lourds qui se rapprochaient follement d’eux. 

« Gardien de nuit où es-tu ?! Je viens te botter le cul ! »  
Les pas s'accélérèrent et se rapprochèrent quand Foxy déboula dans le bureau. Il allait sauter sur Mike mais Toy Bonnie se trouvait devant lui ; il tenta alors de s'arrêter en dernière ligne droite mais percuta le lapin bleu de plein fouet. Toy Bonnie se releva tant bien que mal, un peu sonné. Il repensa soudain aux derniers mots de Foxy et ses yeux verts se mirent à briller.

« Tu as vu le gardien de nuit ?! » s’exclama-t-il intéressé.

« Bien sûr, il est là ! » S'exclama Foxy en désignant Mike du doigt.  
Toy Bonnie dévisagea Freddy, perplexe. Ses yeux retombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le renard.

« Non, c’est juste Freddy. 

\- Mais non ! Tu vois pas que c'est le gardien de nuit ?

-Je ne vois qu’un ours. » lâcha Toy Bonnie en haussant les épaules.

« Oh mon Dieu Toy Bonnie, si Puppet n'existait pas il y a longtemps que je t'aurais giflé ! Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Il porte un masque de Freddy pour vous tromper ! Je suis pas censé aider les Toys étant donné qu'on est en compétition, mais quand même ! Même moi je suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau ! »  
Toy Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Foxy avait certainement perdu un boulon pour dire ça ! Le lapin bleu secoua négativement la tête.

« Foxy, calme-toi. Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que les Toys sont meilleurs que les anciens. »  
Foxy grogna et se rapprocha du faux "Freddy", qui alluma vivement sa lampe et la pointa vers le renard. Il poussa une plainte aiguë en sentant sa rétine brûler et se frotta instinctivement les yeux.

« Ah ! » Cria-t-il en se retournant vers Toy Bonnie. Si c'est soi-disant Freddy, alors comment se fait-il qu'il m'aveugle avec une lampe torche ?! »  
Toy Bonnie croisa les bras en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

« Ta sale gueule lui fais peur. » rétorqua le lapin bleu. 

« Oh mon Dieu, Toy Bonnie je vais te frapper, vraiment ! S'offusqua Foxy en lui passant le crochet sous la gorge. C'est le gardien de nuit ! »  
Toy Freddy, qui venait de rentrer, s’avança à son tour au centre de la pièce.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda l’ourson en haussant un sourcil. Il se tourna ensuite vers Foxy. « On t’entend jusqu’à l’autre bout de la pizzeria ! »

\- Ah ! Toy Freddy ! J'ai besoin de toi, toi qui est la version Toy de Freddy tu dois lui ressembler, alors on est bien d'accord, dit-il en pointant Mike du doigt, ce n'est pas Freddy mais le gardien de nuit ! »  
Toy Freddy plissa les yeux et étudia longuement ledit « gardien de nuit ». Il afficha une mine blasée.

« Je ne vois pas de gardien dans cette pièce, soupira t’il. Pour un renard, t’es encore plus idiot que ce que je ne pensais. »

\- Quoi ?!! Mais c'est une blague ! Il est juste là et vous ne le voyez pas !!! Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiot ! »

\- Je suis quasiment sûr que c’est Freddy. » rétorqua Toy Freddy.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Hurla Foxy. Bonnie, Bonnie ! Viens, rentre donc ! Dis-leur que je ne suis pas fou et que c'est bien le gardien de nuit ! »  
Bonnie rentra à son tour dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il savait très bien au fond de lui que « Freddy » n’était pas « Freddy », mais le gardien de nuit nommé Mike. Seulement la tentation de faire passer le renard pour un imbécile était trop tentante. Le lapin jeta donc son regard le plus méprisant à Foxy en déclarant : 

« Ce n’est pas le gardien de nuit, mais Freddy. Si tu n’es pas capable de faire la différence entre un animatronique et un humain, alors tu es vraiment stupide. 

\- HEIN !! S'indigna le renard en écarquillant les yeux avec rage. Mais tu le vois comme moi ! Il y a cinq minutes à peine tu disais qu'il s'agissait du gardien de nuit ! »  
Foxy avait envie de gifler les trois animatroniques d'un seul coup. Toy Bonnie se posta devant Foxy pour l’empêcher de frapper qui que ce soit.

« Foxy, calme-toi ! » dit-il en agitant les bras.

« Non, non, et non ! » S'obstina le pirate. Mike était pétrifié dans sa chaise, il n'osait même plus utiliser sa lampe torche. « Mais bon sang ! Vous êtes aveugles ? Stupides ? Ou vous avez perdus la mémoire ?! Bordel ! Même moi qui suis réputé pour être débile j'atteins pas ce niveau de stupidité ! Merde quoi réveillez-vous ! Cette fois j'en ai marre ! Je suis pas fou putain ! »  
Foxy commença à taper des poings sur le bureau de Mike qui retint un sursaut. Bonnie avait rarement vu son ami se mettre dans des états pareils. Il agita nerveusement ses oreilles et posa sa patte sur l’épaule du renard après s’être avancé au niveau de Toy Bonnie.

« Eh, détend-toi, c’était juste une blague, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! » soupira le lapin violet.

Foxy explosa de rage et se jeta sur Mike. Toy Bonnie lui attrapa la cheville alors qu'il était lancé dans les airs. Il tira le renard vers lui mais Foxy avait plus de force et planta son crochet dans le bureau de Mike qui fit un bond de peur. Voilà une scène étrange et gênante qui resta en plan pendant quelques instants.  
Toy Freddy et Bonnie vinrent donc prêter main forte à Toy Bonnie. Tous les trois, ils parvinrent à traîner Foxy hors du bureau de Mike, car Bonnie le savait, c’était bel et bien le gardien de nuit qui était là, tout tremblant sur sa petite chaise pivotante. Il attendit que Toy Bonnie, Foxy et Toy Freddy soient assez éloignés pour se faufiler à nouveau dans le bureau de Mike. Enfin ! Enfin il allait pouvoir prouver à Foxy qu’il était plus malin que cette brute sans cervelle ! En vérité, Bonnie se moquait bien de gagner la compétition. Ce qui l’intéressait vraiment, c’était le respect du renard. En tuant de ses propres mains le gardien de nuit, il allait prouver que l’intelligence était plus forte que la violence et ça, il en était fier. Bonnie savourait déjà sa victoire, ses yeux rouges luisant de fierté. Peut-être en faisait-il un peu trop, vu qu’au même moment, ce fut Chica qui sortit du conduit et qui brisa le silence pesant de la pièce. Mike, qui s’apprêtait déjà à rendre son dernier souffle, jeta un regard peiné en direction de la poule. Chica sentit tout son cœur s'apitoyer pour le pauvre humain.

« Bonnie ! Fit-elle en se glissant devant le lapin. Tu ne voudrais pas... le laisser un peu tranquille ?  
Chica changea vite de ton en voyant qu'elle était en train de défendre Mike sous le regard sévère de son compagnon. 

« Et pourquoi ça ? Pitié… ne me dis pas que t’aimes encore ce pauvre type ! Siffla Bonnie d’un ton qui débordait de rancœur et de dégoût. C’est un humain, pas un robot ! »

\- Ce n'est pas un pauvre type ! Brailla Chica avant de rougir de ses paroles. Je... Je ne veux pas le défendre, mais on peut bien lui accorder un peu de repos. Il est tétanisé sur sa chaise, comment veux-tu qu'il ai la moindre chance face à nous ? Il faut équilibrer. »  
Bonnie détestait le reconnaître, mais elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Tuer son ennemi en profitant de sa faiblesse, c’est lâche. Il ravala sa fierté tant bien que mal et jeta un œil au gardien de nuit, l’envie de lui sauter dessus grandissant.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Grommela le lapin. C’était ma seule chance de prouver à Foxy que je suis meilleur que lui ! »

\- Mais on s'en fiche que tu sois meilleur que Foxy ou que Foxy soit meilleur que toi ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas tuer ce pauvre gardien de nuit, qui a tout fait jusque-là pour survivre, si ? »  
Chica sortit son arme absolue : les yeux de chien battu. Elle regarda Bonnie avec un grand regard rond et emplie de tristesse, comme si elle allait pleurer, ce qui fit longuement soupirer Bonnie. Il savait très bien que, même s’il insistait, elle tiendrait bon, jusqu’à le pousser de force à l’extérieur du bureau s’il le fallait. De toute façon, la poule avait bien plus de force que lui, alors c’était inutile d’insister davantage. Tout ça ne le mènerait à rien. Il opta donc pour un repli stratégique. Il pouvait toujours repasser plus tard, même s'il espérait ne pas tomber sur un autre animatronique cette fois-ci. Avant de partir, il lança au dessus de son épaule :

« N’oublie pas que Foxy en pince pour toi. Si jamais il apprend que tu protèges ce gars, alors tu pourras lui dire adieu. » Prévint-il. Bonnie savait que Chica comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire. Si jamais Chica refusait de le laisser se charger personnellement de Mike, alors tant pis, Bonnie était prêt à jouer les fauteurs de troubles. Il pouvait déjà sentir la haine et l'aura meurtrière du pirate si jamais il apprenait que sa bien-aimée a le cœur qui bat pour Mike. Impossible de l'arrêter dans ce genre de circonstances. Tant pis si cela signifiait qu'il ne tuait pas le gardien de nuit de ses propres mains, au moins son équipe serait toujours gagnante.

« Bonnie je t'en prie ! Implora la poule. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que Foxy m'aime ! Moi, je veux juste le bonheur de Mike ! Alors si tu veux le tuer, tue-moi d'abord, comme ça j'espère que l'envie de broyer des os te passera ! »

Soudain, une vision revint à Chica, ces paroles impensées lui avaient fait terriblement mal dans sa poitrine métallique. Ce froid, cette douleur d'être séparé de quelqu'un, elle l'avait déjà ressenti, ici, à la pizzeria, mais pas en temps qu'animatronique. Elle déversait ses entrailles, piégée à terre, incapable de se relever. La douleur était trop grande, autant dans son corps que dans son âme. Elle avait tourné le regard vers ce qui semblait être d'autres enfants. Oui, même quand elle avait peur, elle s'en souvenait. Même quand approchait la fin, elle n'avait pas lâché cette main, la main de ce garçon là, qui était resté auprès d'elle depuis toujours.  
Son corps commença à s'engourdir, bientôt ses paupières se fermèrent, et la lumière blanche disparut dans l'obscurité.  
L'animatronique sursauta d'un seul coup. Quels étaient donc ces vagues souvenirs si douloureux et chers à ses yeux ? Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Chica avait rencontré les souvenirs d'une vie où son visage était fait de chair... mais où était donc cette vie ?

Bonnie lâcha un long soupir las. Chica ne comprenait pas à quel point c’était important pour lui. Il se moquait bien des sentiments de la poule envers le gardien, étant donné que lui-même n’avait jamais rien éprouvé pour personne. Il s’imaginait difficilement sortir avec quelqu’un, pour être honnête. C’était trop de problèmes en plus, pour lui. Bonnie décida donc de ne pas répondre à la certaine provocation de Chica. Il tourna les talons en jetant un dernier regard à Mike, envieux de goûter la tendresse de sa chair. Chica elle aussi s'en alla, mais ce ne fut pas le même regard qu'elle donna au gardien de nuit, c'était un regard tendre et triste à la fois, triste que l'humain ne puisse répondre à son amour.


	6. Nuit 3 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentiellement Mike et Purple Guy, avec un brin de Chica à la fin.

Lorsque les deux animatroniques repartirent de l'autre côté de la pizzeria, ce fut comme si on passait de l'enterrement à la fête pour Mike. Il ôta son masque de Freddy et lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement. D'après ce qu'il avait put voir, l'animatronique Chica était de son côté, elle semblait l'apprécier. Il ne comprenait pas comment un animatronique, une machine faite de toutes pièces par l'homme, pouvait avoir une opinion, un avis, un jugement, ou un quelconque sentiment. Mais si Chica l'aidait, alors il pouvait s'en servir pour survivre cinq nuits.

Purple Guy ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Mike était tellement obnubilé par sa tablette qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué sa présence. L’homme violet s’était faufilé derrière Mike et l’observait maintenant avec envie. Il se pencha vers le cou du gardien, déposa sa main sur son épaule et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Salut Micky. »

Mike poussa un grand cri et lâcha sa tablette de surprise. Il la récupéra maladroitement et reprit son souffle, avant de se tourner de moitié vers Purple Guy. 

« Salut... tu pourrais éviter de refaire ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je t’ai fait peur ? » demanda l'autre d’un air innocent.

« Nan, tu crois ? » Rétorqua Mike. 

« Ooh… désolé. Tu es tellement fragile, Micky. 

\- Que me veux tu ? Tu viens me dire que les animatroniques sont désormais complètement incontrôlables ou une catastrophe de ce genre ?

\- Non Micky, vu que tu le sais déjà. » 

Suite à ces mots, il retira sa casquette violette, la déposa sur le bureau de Mike et ébouriffa ses cheveux d’un geste de la main que Mike trouva plus que grossier. Des bouclettes violettes tombaient désormais sur les paupières de l’homme violet. 

« Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir si tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Qui a dit que je n’avais rien à te dire ?

\- Alors ne me fait pas perdre mon temps de vie et dit-moi ce que tu as à me dire ou va t'en ! » S'exclama Mike en suivant Purple Guy d'un regard méfiant.  
Purple Guy afficha une tête vexée et croisa furieusement les bras.

« Eh bien… commença t-il contre toute attente. Je me demandais comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais que Freddy, Chica, Bonnie et Foxy étaient autrefois des enfants que j’ai tué de mes propres mains avant de cacher leurs cadavres dans des costumes d’animaux. »  
Mike ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-il une telle chose ? Cherchait-il à l'effrayer ? 

« Qu'attends-tu de ma part face à de telles paroles ? » Demanda le garde de nuit à la recherche d'explications.

« Je cherche à rendre le jeu intéressant. Il ne faut pas que nos spectateurs s’ennuient, tu comprends ? » 

Devant le regard peiné de Mike, Purple Guy comprit qu’il ne saisissait pas le moindre de ses mots. 

« Comment t’expliquer… il y a des années de ça, j’étais comme toi. Je travaillais en tant que gardien de nuit dans Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. 

\- Toi, gardien de nuit ? S'étonna Mike. Je ne pense pas, quel gardien de nuit voudrais revenir ici avec cinq nuits !

\- Toi. » Lâcha t-il simplement en observant Mike avec insistance.

« … » Le gardien n'avait rien à répondre à ça, car c'était bien vrai, c'était sa huitième nuit en compagnie d'animatroniques, mais bon, lui, il avait ses raisons.   
Purple Guy se racla la gorge.

« Hmm… revenons au cœur du sujet. Un jour, en fin d’après midi, je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu à la Pizzeria. Il y avait encore des enfants à cette heure. Cinq, pour être exact. Il marqua une pause et alla s’appuyer contre le bureau de Mike, les bras toujours croisés contre son torse, avant de reprendre : Et… j’ai eu l’idée de les enfermer dans la salle de jeux. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça, mais j’avais vraiment soif de divertissement à ce moment là. » 

Mike, de son côté, ne disait rien. Il semblait avaler le moindre de ses mots. 

« Je me suis donc glissé dans un costume et je les ai attiré dans l'ancienne salle de jeux avant de les enfermer à l’intérieur. Ils sont restés dans cette pièce pendant des jours et des jours, à crever à petit feu, à mourir de faim et de soif. Quand j’y suis retourné, il y avait une odeur de cadavre tout frais à l’intérieur. Je suis rentré, et… ils étaient tous mort. Non... il y en avait un. Il restait un petit blondinet âgé de 9 ans. Je l’ai tué, puis j’ai caché son corps dans le costume de Golden Freddy, et j’ai fait pareil avec les autres. »   
Purple Guy serra les poings. 

« Aujourd’hui, je vois ces sales gamins partout. Ils me suivent, et ils... ils hantent ces animatroniques et veulent ta mort, Mike. » Il insista bien sur le prénom « Mike » pour montrer au gardien à quel point il était sérieux, pourtant l'homme explosa de rire.

« Sérieusement ! Rigola-t-il, la larme à l'œil. Je ne te savait pas si blagueur ! J'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs au sujet de meurtres d'enfants dans les anciennes pizzeria, mais franchement, tu me penses vraiment assez stupide pour croire à ce que tu viens de me dire ?! »   
Mike était tordu de rire. 

Purple Guy se retint au dernier moment de se jeter sur Mike pour lui trancher la gorge, lentement, très lentement. Il n’avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie, et voilà qu’on se moquait de lui ! Les âmes, les visages, les voix de ces enfants l’empêchaient de dormir, de manger, de vivre. Il avait perdu goût à la vie au moment même où ses victimes étaient venues le hanter. L’homme violet, vexé, se contenta d’envoyer son poing valser contre la mâchoire de Mike, qui perdit un instant son sens de l'orientation tant le choc était violent. Purple Guy détestait qu’on se moque de lui. Il avait vécu ça toute son enfance à cause de sa peau violette. À cette époque, il avait été trop faible. Aujourd’hui, c’est lui qui avait le dessus sur Mike, et il comptait bien en profiter. 

Le gardien de nuit chuta de sa chaise tant le coup était puissant et vint se heurter contre le mur derrière lui. Il reprit un lourd souffle. Du sang coulait au coin de bouche, la douleur soudaine lui arracha une discrète larme. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sous ses yeux alors défila des scènes atroces et déchirantes. Il venait d'être frappé par la réalité avec la puissance d'un train. Purple Guy ne plaisantait donc pas : il était le tueur des cinq enfants, et celui qui avait échappé à la police qui visiblement s'était trompé sur son jugement. Mike vit à la place de son bureau une scène sanglante et meurtrière comme s'il avait été là durant le meurtre des enfants, comme s'il avait été là pour entendre leurs cris de désespoirs. Il grinça les dents et se releva vivement, le regard noir envers Purple Guy. 

« J'avais eut raison dès ma première impression, lâcha-t-il, tu es un fou qui ne m'hérite que l'asile. » 

Il serra son poing de rage et s'élança vers Purple Guy, qui ne broncha pas. L’homme violet saisit le poing de Mike avant même qu’il atteigne sa cible et le serra de toutes ses forces, faisant craquer la main du gardien au passage. Mike poussa un petit grognement de douleur et, pendant qu’il vérifiait si sa main n’avait rien, Purple Guy en profita pour déboutonner le haut de sa chemise afin d’être plus à l’aise. Il avait de nouveau la même envie que lorsqu’il avait vu ces enfants qui jouaient joyeusement ensemble : une envie de meurtre. Et Mike s’annonçait être la victime parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. 

Le garde de nuit se mit en garde. Il avait quelques bases en combat de son passé "mouvementé", mais rien qui ne lui permette de gagner face à Purple Guy qui semblait être animé d'une flamme infinie. Il élança son poing vers l'homme mais celui-ci l'esquiva et lui donna un grand coup de genoux dans le ventre. Mike cracha beaucoup de sang, c'est presque s'il sentait ses boyaux s'échapper de son corps. Il recula d'instinct et reprit son souffle à quelques mètres de là. S'il continuait à encaisser des coups aussi puissants à chaque assaut, il sera à terre dans quelques minutes, et Purple Guy en ferait ce qu'il désire.

« Micky, tu me déçois beaucoup. » Siffla l’homme violet en remettant ses bouclettes en ordre.   
Purple Guy esquissa un large sourire. Il pensait déjà à ce qu’il allait faire à Mike quand celui-ci se jettera à ses genoux en le priant de l’épargner. Bien sûr que oui, il comptait l’épargner, mais pas tout de suite. Purple Guy voulait encore s’amuser un peu, et puis… Mike devait survivre encore une nuit, pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs qui les regardaient. Il s'enchaina alors un combat acharné entre les deux hommes, Mike ne réussit à décocher qu'un faible coup de poing à Purple Guy, tandis que lui avait recouvert le corps de son adversaire d'hématomes et de plaies. Bien qu'il soit faible, Mike était endurant, mais son corps le lâchait. 

« Je dois réussir à l'assommer, pensa-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté du dernier coup de son adversaire. Je dois réussir à lui donner un coup suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber dans les pommes et m'en débarrasser pour la nuit. J'avertirais la police demain, car j'ai bien évidement oublié mon téléphone, putain de bordel de merde ! Il suffit d'un coup, d'un seul bien placé, et j'aurais gagné ! »

Il se remit en garde et scruta attentivement les mouvements de son adversaire. Si Purple Guy lui mettait encore un coup un peu trop puissant, il n'était plus certain d'arriver à se relever. L'homme violet eut un léger sourire pendant une demi seconde : il était déconcentré, c'était sa chance ! Mike lança son poing droit vers Purple Guy, il avait réussit !...

Non.   
Purple Guy le saisit au poignet d'une main en une fraction de seconde, tandis qu'il l'attrapa par le col de l'autre et le souleva dans les airs. Il étouffait. Purple Guy fut prit d'un sourire sadique et lança Mike sur le sol en arrachant sa chemise. Le gardien de nuit tomba à l'entrée du couloir principal, il était incapable de se relever, son corps le lâcha. Son adversaire se retint d'un rire en voyant que Mike était si faible, si faible au point d'être incapable de garder ses vêtements indemnes. Mais en observant la chemise délabrée du gardien de nuit, l'homme fut interpellé par une large cicatrice sur son torse, une cicatrice très ancienne. Mike remarqua que Purple Guy s'était arrêté sur elle et n'en donna comme justification que :

« Cette cicatrice, je l'ai eut sous la torture, alors quoique tu me fasses, j'aurais vécu pire. »

Purple Guy était troublé, lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'il le supplie de l'épargner, il était déçu. Soudain, dans l'ombre de Mike, dans le couloir principal, des yeux lumineux s'allumèrent à la vue de Purple Guy. L'homme resta tétanisé : les animatroniques l'avaient sentit. Fredddy, Bonnie, Foxy et Chica étaient à quelques mètres de lui, derrière Mike, avec une sombre envie de vengeance. Surtout Chica, qui se sentait bouillir de rage à la vue de l'état dans lequel Purple Guy avait mis son Mike adoré. Purple Guy savait que les animatroniques étaient bien plus forts que lui. Il récupéra sa casquette plus vite que l'éclair et disparut dans l'ombre avant même que les animatroniques ne puissent bouger. Mike laissa sa tête se reposer contre le sol. Maintenant ce n'était plus Purple Guy qui allait le tuer, mais les animatroniques...

N'est-ce pas ?

Non plus.  
Ils repartirent et le laissèrent ensanglanté sur le sol. À sa grande surprise, il entendit des bruits de pas lourds et métalliques contre le sol, qui revenaient dans sa direction. Un frisson d’horreur parcouru le long de son dos. Lui qui pensait s’en sortir…

Chica se baissa vers Mike et l’étudia un instant, le cœur meurtri par la scène qui s’offrait à elle. La poule enroula le gardien de ses bras et le souleva le plus doucement possible. Il était bien plus léger que ce à quoi elle s’attendait ! Chica le reposa sur sa chaise avec délicatesse et posa sur son bureau une assiette avec un morceau de pizza qu’elle avait soigneusement préparé pour lui. Elle repartit aussi vite qu’elle était venue en jetant un dernier regard plein de tendresse à celui qu’elle aimait tant.


	7. Nuit 4 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au menu :   
> Des souvenirs qui reviennent, beaucoup de conversations, de disputes et de sentiments aussi.   
> Cette fois Mike se repose un peu, et pendant ce temps ce sont les animatroniques qui sont sous le feu des projecteurs.

Peu après la visite de Chica, 6h00 sonna, clôturant ainsi la fin de la troisième nuit. Le garde du jour retrouva Mike endormit et blessé sur sa chaise de bureau. On lui banda ses plaies et il fut raccompagné chez lui avec sa part de pizza froide. Ce n'était pas des blessures très graves heureusement, mais Mike ne dit rien sur ce qu'il s'était produit. Après réflexion, il n'alla même pas voir la police pour dénoncer Purple Guy, parce qu'il n'avait aucune véritable preuve pour l'incriminer et en même temps, il avait peur que ce type ne soit même pas réel. Juste le fruit de son imagination cassée. 

La routine continuait, la pizzeria accueillit de nouveaux clients, de nouveaux enfants, et la nuit suivante arriva.  
Toy Freddy marchait aux côtés de Freddy, qui ne semblait pas aussi nerveux que lui. Freddy, son ennemi de toujours, avait insisté pour parler à Puppet à propos du gardien de nuit, qui semblait « en piteux état ». Pour Toy Freddy, c’était l’occasion rêvée d’en finir, mais bon. Il fallait croire que ce stupide nounours géant était encore plus têtu que Foxy. Il ne put s’empêcher de grogner, brisant le silence pesant qui s’était installé entre les deux ours.

« Le gardien de nuit n'est pas en état de nous affronter, grogna-t-il, ce serait de la triche de l'attaquer alors qu'il est blessé. »

\- De la triche ? S’exclama Toy Freddy. Parce qu’utiliser un masque pour nous tromper c’est pas de la triche, peut-être ? »

\- Foxy m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Il faut dire que pour confondre le gardien avec un animatronique, faut quand même avoir un sacré problème de vision. Et puis nous ne sommes pas non plus avantagés avec sa lampe torche qui nous aveugle. »

Toy Freddy s’arrêta un instant d’avancer et jeta un regard dédaigneux à Freddy.

« T’es mal placé pour te plaindre, Monsieur l’albinos ! Nan parce que pour disjoncter à la moindre petite lumière faut vraiment avoir les circuits fragiles ! 

\- Si je faisais la taille de trois cartons de pizza j'éviterais de la ramener. » renvoya Freddy en soulignant bien le défaut physique de Toy Freddy, qui fit la moue. Le petit ourson ne répondit rien, bien qu’il commençait à bouillir de l’intérieur. 

Les deux animatroniques arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de Puppet. Il y avait un grand cadeau en carton, avec une étagère où siégeait une peluche qui ressemblait drôlement à Freddy. Toy Freddy n’avait jamais remarqué sa présence, et il s’en moquait. Ses yeux noirs vinrent se poser sur la grande boîte rouge qui était à côté. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Freddy et ravala sa salive.

« Plus que c’est toi qui a insisté pour le voir, c’est à toi de le réveiller ! » fit Toy Freddy.

« Bien sûr, moi je n'ai pas la trouille de toquer à sa porte ! » se moqua l'original. Freddy s'approcha du grand cadeaux et frappa deux petits coups. C'est alors que Puppet en souleva le couvercle en relevant la tête. Il sortit complètement dès qu'il vit les deux ours. 

« Alors, dit-il, quelqu'un a donc finit par gagner ?

\- Hélas non, grommela Toy Freddy qui venait de s’avancer au niveau de Freddy. Mais ça ne fait que tarder. Les Toys sont beaucoup plus malins que les Anciens. » assura t-il en relevant fièrement le menton. Freddy soupira et ignora la provocation du Toy. 

« Je viens te le dire, Mike n'est pas du tout en état de nous affronter. Il n'y a aucune fierté à avoir en gagnant face à un adversaire affaibli. C'est pour ça que je voudrais mettre notre défi sous parenthèse pour le moment. 

\- Tiens donc ? S'étonna la marionnette. Et pourquoi n'est-il plus en état de se battre ? Quelqu'un a réussi à le blesser ?

\- Oui, quelqu’un, et pas n’importe qui, rétorqua l’ourson en agitant ses petites oreilles. C’est Purple Guy qui l’a blessé. » Puppet lui avait déjà raconté toutes sortes d’histoires sur Purple Guy. Des choses affreuses que Toy Freddy avait du mal à imaginer. 

« Puppet, appela Freddy d'un air ailleurs, comme s'il se plongeait dans ses pensées en même temps, quand mes compagnons et moi avons senti la présence de cet homme violet, nous avons tous ressentis de la rage, mêlée à une grande peur, à son égard. Pourquoi ? Qui est cet homme ?

\- Toy Freddy sort s'il te plait. » demanda la marionnette d'un ton impassible. 

Toy Freddy hocha la tête et sortis de la pièce avec une certaine hâte. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ce genres d’histoires.  
Freddy, quant à lui, leva ses yeux bleus vers la marionnette, attendant une réponse.

« Il serait bien trop cruel de ma part de vous dire toute la vérité, avoua Puppet, vous devez vous en rappeler par vous-même, sinon cela pourrait avoir de très mauvaises répercutions. Mais il est tout aussi cruel de vous laisser dans l'ignorance absolue. Ce n'est pas mon choix, mais je prends la responsabilité de te dire une chose. Si Golden Freddy était là, tout aurait été plus facile, mais bon... , Chica, Bonnie, Foxy et toi, vous n'avez pas toujours été fait de métal. Il y a un temps ou vous étiez ici, dans la pizzeria, mais où votre corps était fait d'une vraie chair, une chair humaine. Vous étiez là, vous jouiez, vous étiez des enfants de tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. » 

Freddy sentit son cœur métallique se serrer. Bien que tout ça lui semblait impossible, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire confiance à la marionnette. Sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait la certitude que Puppet disait la vérité. Freddy eu soudain une vision, rapide, certes, mais il eut le temps de se voir enfant. Il ne saurait dire si c’était le fruit de son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou si c’était vraiment ce à quoi il ressemblait enfant. Freddy avait toujours les mêmes petits yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses paupières et, le plus important, il était entouré de ses amis. Il reconnut tout d’abord Bonnie grâce à sa taille, puis Chica avec sa tignasse blonde et enfin Foxy, le plus imposant de tous. Freddy cligna frénétiquement des yeux pour chasser cette vision des plus surprenantes et se tourna vers Puppet en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment sommes-nous devenus des robots dans ce cas ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Vous vous étiez égarés, répondit vaguement Puppet, vous étiez perdus et sans repères, assoiffés d'une vengeance qui ne pouvait être apaisée. J'avais déjà vécu ça, et c'était la chance qui m'avait sauvée. Alors je vous ai donné cette même chance de vous venger, et vous ai offert une seconde vie. »

Soudain un craquement sourd retentit juste derrière Freddy. L’ours se retourna et aperçut Foxy, qui avait arraché la porte de son crochet et, de son autre main, soulevait Toy Freddy dans les airs d’un air furieux. Le petit ourson agitait follement ses pattes et poussait des cris d’indignation en voyant la facilité avec laquelle le renard le soulevait. Puppet ne broncha pas, il n'était presque pas surpris que Foxy les aient entendus. 

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit de tout ça ?! » cria le renard en secouant Toy Freddy dans tout les sens. Puppet resta silencieux, le renard était bien trop énervé pour qu'il puisse comprendre sa réponse, au grand malheur de Toy Freddy qui désirait en finir au plus vite. 

« Lâche-moi, stupide boule de poil ! Grogna t-il. Il jeta un regard suppliant vers la marionnette. Puppet, fait quelque chose ! Cette brute me fait mal ! »

\- Eh tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la brute ? » demanda rhétoriquement Foxy en se tournant vers Toy Freddy, qui se débattit de plus belle. Toy Freddy, qui commençait lui-même à bouillir de l’intérieur, jeta son regard le plus noir au renard.

« Elle me dit qu’elle va gentiment me poser par terre avant d’aller se faire voir ! » Rétorqua t’il. 

« Euh... non. Elle te dit de la boucler le temps que je règle une affaire importante ! Toi qui cherchait à m'empêcher de suivre la conversation tout à l'heure, laisse-moi au moins comprendre espèce de taille de trois pommes ! 

\- Si je t’empêchais d’écouter c’est peut être parce que tu n’es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ! » s’exclama Toy Freddy en levant les yeux au ciel. Foxy leva le poing dans les airs avec une envie flamboyante de frapper l'ourson. 

« Hola, hola, interrompit Puppet en arrachant Toy Freddy de la prise de Foxy, on se calme. Toy Freddy aurait raison sur le bas niveau de ton intelligence si tu venais à le frapper pour si peu. »

La marionnette récupéra la peluche de Freddy sur l'étagère et la donna à Foxy. 

« Serre donc ça pour te calmer, et après je te répondrais. »

Le renard récupéra la peluche et se mit alors à la serrer entre ses pattes si fort qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. On aurait dit un jeune enfant qui serrait son doudou. Toy Freddy ne put s’empêcher de frémir face à la pauvre petite peluche qui avait désormais les yeux qui sortaient de sa tête. L’ourson rabaissa ses oreilles sur son crâne brun et alla se poster derrière Puppet en serrant une de ses jambes contre lui. Foxy était vraiment une brute, il en resterait convaincu jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Le renard finit par s'énerver complètement face à cette pauvre peluche et lui arracha la tête avec sa mâchoire puis secoua sa proie dans tout les sens. La scène n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des miettes du doudou et que Foxy semblait enfin s'être calmé, Puppet reprit la parole :

« Bien, maintenant pose donc tes questions. »

Voyant que son ami était encore très en colère sur ce qu'il avait entendu, Freddy prit la parole à la place du renard. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour connaître ses doutes. 

« Nous étions des enfants avant, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes morts, c’est ça ? » Il connaissait déjà la triste vérité au moment même où Puppet lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas toujours été fait de métal. 

« Je ne peux pas répondre. Vous ne pouvez et ne devez pas comprendre. Expliqua la marionnette d'un ton impassible. Je ne dis nullement là que ce tu dis est vrai, j'ai besoin de Golden Freddy. Tant qu'il ne sera pas là, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous répondre. Et puis, vos paroles me semblent bien farfelues, qui pourrait croire ou prétendre que la mort n'est pas une fin, mais un renouveau ? » 

Foxy ne bougeait plus. En une phrase, Puppet l'avait déjà perdu, mais sa réponse laissait dire qu'ils ne faisaient que se faire des films. Ils ont étés enfants, mais certainement pas morts.

Chica s’appuya contre la porte qui menait au bureau de Mike. Elle avait été réparée depuis la veille, quand Foxy l’avait complètement arraché de l’entrée. La poule pressa son bec contre la vitre afin de mieux voir Mike. Ça faisait des heures qu’elle mourrait d’inquiétude pour lui, et ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu’il allait mieux depuis l’incident d’hier soir. Mike avait une nouvelle chemise et semblait s’être un peu remit, bien qu’il garderait encore un bon bout de temps ses blessures. Chica devait l’avouer, les hématomes lui allaient bien. Très bien, même. Ça le rendait encore plus mignon que d’habitude.   
Le gardien croisa un instant le regard de la poule et sursauta, bien conscient qu’il était en danger. Il enfila d’un geste maladroit le masque de Freddy, cachant par tous les moyens les traits de son visage. L’animatronique songea un instant à rentrer dans la pièce, bien résolue à lui ôter ce masque ridicule. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment les Toys pouvaient tomber dans ce piège minable, mais bon. Tout ce qui la préoccupait, c’était l’état dans lequel était Mike. Est-ce qu’il avait mangé sa part de pizza ? Chica en doutait. Après tout, il était terrifié par son apparence cauchemardesque. 

La poule ouvrit légèrement la porte pour y passer un œil, une nouvelle part de pizza à la main (Ou plutôt au bras). Elle décida finalement d’entrer, sous les yeux horrifiés du gardien de nuit, qui n’osait même plus bouger. La poule déposa délicatement l’assiette sur son bureau et se pencha vers lui avant d’enlever doucement le heaume de Freddy qu’il portait. Mike ne réagit pas et plissa les yeux vers la part de pizza. Son cœur battait d'effroi, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la poule s'obstinait à l'aider ; il redoutait de baisser sa garde pour au final qu'elle retourne sa veste et qu'il en pait le prix de sa vie ! Il regarda Chica dans les yeux quelques instants, des instants magiques pour l'animatronique. Mike voulait dégainer sa lampe de poche, mais il n'y arrivait pas, ses blessures et la peur paralysaient ses membres. Chica lui effleura la joue de ses fils, cela créa un véritable frisson d'horreur qui secoua Mike des pieds à la tête. Le danger qu'il avait laissé s'approcher jusque là lui sauta aux yeux, plus grand que jamais. Il saisit sa lampe de poche et aveugla Chica. La poule sentit son corps flancher malgré elle, mais en quittant le bureau, elle put voir dans le regard apeuré de Mike un soupçon de regret. Quelque part, ça lui réchauffa le cœur, car au fond de Mike, l'humain sentait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Balloon Boy s’amusait à sautiller partout depuis déjà quelques longues heures, ses ballons à la main. Son caractère d’enfant amusait beaucoup Toy Chica. En revanche, il faisait le plus grand malheur de Foxy, qui lui lançait sans arrêt des regards noirs dès lors que Balloon Boy s’approchait trop près de lui, mais bon, il n’y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il était heureux, avec son ballon qu’il adorait tant, alors personne ne pouvait le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Enfin… ça, c’est ce qu’il croyait. Il s’arrêta un instant de courir et regarda tendrement son ballon coloré. Le cœur de Balloon Boy se mit à fondre. Il posa sa petite main sur lui et le caressa doucement en rigolant.

« T’es drôlement mignon, toi. » murmura t’il entre ses dents avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son ballon jaune. Balloon Boy sentit ses joues virer au rouge et ne put s’empêcher pouffer de rire, quand soudain son ballon éclata entre ses doigts. Balloon Boy poussa un petit cris d’horreur. Il releva brusquement la tête. Foxy le dévisageait, son crochet pointé en avant. 

« Tu viens vraiment d’embrasser un ballon ? » demanda le renard en reniflant. Le petit garçon sentit ses yeux sortir de son crâne tant il était furax. Foxy venait de crever son ballon. Il avait osé crever SON ballon. Avec son stupide crochet de pirate ! Balloon Boy ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri si fort qu’il retentit dans toute la pizzeria jusqu’aux oreilles du garde de nuit. Avant que Foxy ai put faire le moindre geste, Balloon Boy referma sa mâchoire sur le crochet du renard et le serra de toutes ses forces, arrachant une plainte de douleur à Foxy, qui secoua son bras dans tous les sens pour espérer faire partir le petit garçon.

« AAARGH ! Mais lâche-moi espèce de malade ! » hurla le renard en sentant une petite larme rouler le long de sa joue. Foxy pouvait sentir les dents de fer de Balloon Boy se refermer sur son poignet au fur et à mesure qu’il se débattait. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas lâcher prise ? L’animatronique se précipita vers la table la plus proche et envoya son crochet percuter l’une d’entre elles pour tenter de faire lâcher Balloon Boy, en vain. Foxy continua jusqu’à détruire totalement la table sur laquelle il frappait le garçon depuis une bonne minute déjà.

Balloon Boy tint bon malgré toutes ses nombreuses tentatives, bien décidé à venger la mort de son ballon adoré. Foxy arrêta soudain de se débattre quand il fut soulevé par des câbles qui pendaient du plafond.   
Une tête blanche et rose passa dans son champ de vision et s’approcha de lui. Balloon Boy était tellement énervé que sa vue s’était brouillée et l’empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Balloon Boy, lâche-le. » demanda Mangle en l’observant avec insistance. Avant qu’il n’ai put faire un seul geste, il sentit des fils passer dans sa bouche puis jusqu’à sa tête, le forçant à lâcher sa prise. Il retomba au sol sur les fesses et leva les yeux vers les deux animatroniques. Mangle attira Foxy vers elle en inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Désolée… il aime beaucoup ses ballons. J’espère qu’il ne t’as pas fait mal. » murmura la renarde en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Balloon Boy, qui fronça les sourcils. Foxy laissa transparaitre une moue choquée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Balloon Boy réagisse si violemment. Mais le garçon aux ballons ne comptait pas en rester là. Depuis le sol où il était assis, il bondit en l'air, les dents à découvert afin de croquer l'une des pattes arrières de Foxy qui pendait à sa portée. Mangle fut la première à réagir et, avant même que Balloon Boy puisse atteindre le renard, elle utilisa l'un de ses câbles pour l'envoyer valser contre un mur.

« Va donc chercher les piles de la lampe de Mike, fiche-nous la paix ! » Grogna-t-elle avec un regard bien plus effrayant que celui de Balloon Boy. Il finit par renoncer et partit en quête des succulentes piles de Mike. Mangle redéposa Foxy par terre puis s'éloigna à quelque mètre pour le regarder complètement d'un seul œil.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, fit Foxy, ce double ballon de baudruche aurait pu me tuer pour un ballon !

\- Ha ha… oui, c’est un des principaux défauts de Balloon Boy. Il ne faut SURTOUT PAS toucher à ses ballons.

« Désolé que tu ai dû t'occuper de moi, la prochaine fois je lui mettrais une raclée et il s'en souviendra ! »

Foxy serra les poings, déterminé et prêt à en découdre. Mais malgré ses paroles énergiques et agressives, Mangle ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter... Elle avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens et semblait avaler ses paroles. Mangle esquissa un petit sourire tout en s’approchant lentement du renard.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, j’aime bien rendre service aux autres. » répondit-elle tout en s’avançant de plus belle, à tel point que leurs museaux se frôlèrent. La renarde passa un de ses fils sous le cache-œil de Foxy et le souleva afin de voir l’état dans lequel était son œil. Mangle s’attendait à ce qu’il soit cassé ou même abimé comme le sien, pourtant il semblait parfaitement fonctionnel. Foxy n'osa pas reculer, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mangle était un peu trop près pour lui, pourtant le regard de la renarde ne cessait d'avoir une certaine innocence comparé au sien.

« Eh ben ça, pour une surprise ! » lança une voix dans le dos de Foxy, qui sursauta. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut Bonnie qui les observait avec malice. Avant que le renard ai put dire quoique ce soit, le lapin commenta dans un haussement d’épaules :

« Il me semblait t’avoir déjà vu peloter Chica, pourtant. Il faut croire que tes sentiments sont aussi incontrôlables que toi. » 

La bouche de Foxy s'ouvrit avec tant de béance que l'on pouvait croire qu'il s'était déboité la machoire. Il regarda Bonnie avec un air choqué, il avait très envie de le frapper, premièrement parce qu'il avait osé sous entendre quelque chose de plutôt malsain, et deuxièmement parce que malgré tous ses efforts, le renard n'avait jamais pu embrasser Chica, et ça, Bonnie le savait. Mais frapper le lapin sans visage n'était pas une priorité, car Mangle semblait quant à elle prise d'une pointe d'une rage brulante. Elle fixait Foxy et se penchait sur chacun de ses mots. La jalousie est quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à cacher. Le renard vit la haine dans les yeux de Mangle et tenta de s'échapper du mensonge de Bonnie :

« Mais non, mais non Mangle ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai pas fait ça ! Braya-t-il. Il se retourna vers Bonnie, énervé. Bonnie ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Et puis je ne suis pas en train de la peloter ! »

Le lapin pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec insistance.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant ton visage est tout rouge. On dirait qu’elle t’a fait des suçons sur la tête-

\- QUOIIIIII ! Hurla Foxy en devenant deux fois plus rouge que la normale. Mais- mais pas du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre ou quoi que ce soit ! C'est toi qui ne fait que te faire des film ! Ma tête est normale, NORMALE, N-O-R-M-A-L-E ! »

Bonnie poussa un petit rire sadique et jeta un regard interrogateur à Mangle. Le lapin était loin d’être dupe, et il voyait facilement quand Foxy mentait. De plus, Mangle avait failli se jeter sur Foxy quand Bonnie avait parlé de Chica, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle avait très probablement des sentiments pour le renard. Il voulait enfoncer le pirate le plus possible, et l’aide de Mangle lui serait très précieuse. Ils en tiraient tous les deux bénéfices, de toute façon.

« C'est bon tu as compris qu'il ne se passait RIEN entre Mangle et moi ?! » Reprit Foxy.

La renarde sembla se vexer à ces mots. Elle jeta un regard triste au lapin pour lui faire comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait. De la peine et de la douleur. Bonnie sembla ressentir la même chose. Il ne voyait plus Foxy et Mangle. Non, ils avaient disparus. Bonnie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retourna. Il se passa instinctivement la main sur le front et poussa un cri en constatant que son visage n’était plus creux. En fait, il avait un visage. En repassant plusieurs fois ses paumes sur les traits de son visage, il comprit avec étonnement qu’il avait une tête d’enfant. Et un corps, aussi. Bonnie sentit son cœur se briser en milles morceaux en remarquant qu’il y avait des corps à côté de lui. Des corps d’enfants, probablement de son âge. Il y avait du sang, aussi. Beaucoup de sang. Le garçon baissa la tête vers son torse et ouvrit grands les yeux, une mine horrifiée voilant son visage. Du sang recouvrait ses propres habits. Il avait un trou béant sur le ventre et quelques bleus sur les genoux. La douleur et la tristesse voilèrent son regard. Bonnie avait un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Il s’écroula et posa vivement ses mains sur la plaie pour tenter d’arrêter l’écoulement de sang, en vain. Sa tête vrilla avant de venir percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses paupières se fermèrent, il sombra dans l’obscurité et jappa pitoyablement de désespoir. 

...

Bonnie rouvrit soudain les yeux, son cœur mécanique tambourinant follement dans la poitrine. Il releva le museau et aperçut Mangle et Foxy qui le dévisageaient. Le lapin secoua sa tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Ses pensées étaient encore floues, mais il réussit tout de même à se souvenir de l’absurdité de la situation. Bonnie soupira longuement.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n’as jamais réussi à conclure avec Chica, articula t-il d’un ton sec. Ton cache-œil t’empêche de voir des choses qui sautent aux yeux. » 

Bonnie lança un regard méprisant au renard, qui l’ignora par la suite et s’exclama :

« Ah tu vois ! S'écria Foxy à l'intention de Mangle. Je n'ai jamais peloté ou même embrassé Chica, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! »

Foxy s'arrêta brusquement, il en avait trop dit. Le regard de Mangle était empli de rage et de tristesse. La renarde réprima l'envie de l'étranger et tourna brusquement les talons, fulminant et crachant de haine.  
Foxy comprenait bien que dire de telles choses devant elle n'était pas très malin, mais il n'y avait rien entre Mangle et lui alors il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette jalousie : il n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, et sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de se couler tout seul, comme un grand, sans même l'aide de Bonnie.


End file.
